Loki's Girl
by zoteria
Summary: El siempre había odiado y despreciado a los humanos, los consideraba por debajo de todos los demás, sin embargo cuando encontró a aquella joven mujer humana en sus dominios en Asgard, no vio nada de mano en tomarla como su juguete de entretenimiento. no espero que las cosas se complicaran tanto, ni que empezara a preocuparse por su bienestar y felicidad. LokixOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! se me ocurrió este ffc cuando estaba viendo nuevamente las dos películas y como Loki siempre fue mi PJ favorito, decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. espero que les guste, aunque puede que contenga escenas fuertes y ese no es mi especialidad, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews. **

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ha pasado poco más de tres días luego del incidente con Malakiht, el elfo oscuro. Asgard ha estado reconstruyendo los daños causados por ellos, y en todo ese tiempo nadie ha notado que Odín, el gran rey, no está. Todos han sido engañados por Loki, que poco después de fingir su muerte frente a Thor y la humana Jane Foster, al salvar la vida de su hermano, Loki había cambiado puestos con el rey, sin consentimiento de él por supuesto. Lo había tomado desprevenido y con la guardia baja, y con sus poderes había encerrado al gran Odín en un lugar lejos de allí, ni siquiera Heimdal lo había descubierto, sus trucos al fin habían valido la pena. Y con Thor fuera de su camino en la Tierra, Asgard era suya para gobernar.

Loki sentado en el trono observo como un guardia se acercaba a él, en presencia de otros el usaba su magia para que ellos vieran a Odín, en vez de su verdadera forma.

—Mi rey— se anunció el guardia, haciendo una reverencia, se arrodillo frente a él.

—Que sucede?— interrogo Loki con la forma de Odín, curioso por aquella interrupción, normalmente los guardias en esos momentos estaban custodiando y ayudando a reorganizar los desastres, y controlando y buscando a algunos fugitivos.

—Hemos encontrado a alguien, mi señor—informo el guardia.

—Explíquese— demando Loki, mientras se acomodaba en el trono, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de descifrar aquel misterio, nadie sabía dónde estaba Odín, y el mismo no podría librarse de su celda porque él se había asegurado de que esa no fuera una opción.

—No es de por aquí, señor... la encontramos mientras patrullábamos por una de las playas buscando a algunos de los fugitivos de prisión— hablo el guardia, hizo una pausa. Luego —Creo que es una humana, señor... aunque no sé como llego hasta aquí, no sabemos si es peligrosa o si esta por error en Asgard.

—Es una ella?— murmuró mas para sí que para el guardia.

—Sí, mi señor. Es una mujer— asintió.

Loki se contuvo de hacer una mueca, los humanos no era sus seres favoritos en el universo, pero debía admitir que era divertido jugar con ellos. Y él se hacia una idea de cómo pudo haber llegado allí esa mujer.

—Donde está ahora esa mujer?

—Estaba inconsciente cuando la hayamos mi señor, la hemos traído a palacio— el guardia se removió algo incomodo. — está encerrada en uno de los cuarto para sirvientes de ala este.

Interesante. Suprimió una sonrisa que casi alcanza a sus labios.

—Llévame ante ella, ya—demandó. Se levanto del trono, y al instante el guardia se levanto también de su posición arrodillada.

Loki siguió al hombre por los inmensos pasillos del castillo, las columnas y techos altos era igual a como lo recordaba aunque nunca había estado por la parte de los sirvientes, aprovecho de tomar nota de todo lo que veía, por cualquier incidente posible que pudiera suceder y hubiera una posible salida de emergencias allí, el se aseguraría de enterarse. Los sirvientes que pasaban por su lado se inclinaban en respeto, y él no pudo evitar pensar con torcida diversión, la cara de horror que pondrían si supieran ante quien realmente se estaban inclinando.

El guardia por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera marrón, y la abrió dando un paso a un lado para dejarle paso a Loki, quien se interno en el cuarto iluminado por el sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana. La habitación era pequeña, contenía una ventana, un armario, otra puerta que suponía era el baño, una única silla pegada contra la pared y una cama con sabanas blancas, y era ahí donde se encontraba la mujer. Con curiosidad se acerco a el lugar, parándose al lado de la cama la observo desapasionadamente, era pequeña de estatura y figura delgada, largo cabello castaño oscuro, piel del color de la miel, y cara nada atractiva; vestía unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unas botas marrones, no podía ver sus ojos porque estos estaban cerrados y su respiración pausada indicaba que dormía, o en ese caso estaba inconsciente. Y el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Loki en ese momento fue, que ella era tan ordinaria y común como los demás despreciables humanos de la tierra. Pero era también, decidió de pronto, el único entretenimiento que tendría por un tiempo si hacia una jugada astuta.

—Mi rey, que sugiere que hagamos con ella?— pregunto de pronto el guardia. —Debo avisarle a Heimdal para que la envié de vuelta a su casa por el Byfrost?

Loki se dio la vuelta, y encaro al guardia con cara inexpresiva.

—No, primero la interrogare y luego la enviare de vuelta a la Tierra— dijo con voz indiferente, mientras salía por la puerta. —Por los momentos déjala aquí, y que nadie se le acerque, no sabemos nada de ella. Ha entendido?

El hombre asintió, y se dio la vuelta, marchándose por el pasillo. Loki se aseguro que no había nadie más por los alrededores, antes de entrar al cuarto de nuevo en el cuarto y sentarse en la silla, que se encontraba pegada contra la pared justo frente a la cama. Se recostó contra el espaldar y poso los brazos a cada lado de la silla, entrelazando sus manos, fijo su mirada de ojos verde sobre la figura inmóvil en la cama. Su mente creaba muchos escenarios futuros para su nueva mascota humana, no la dejaría marchar de Asgard y nadie más que él sabría de ella, todos los demás pensarían que la había enviado a casa o simplemente les diría que había muerto; una sonrisa perversa asomo a sus labios, pero en realidad ella permanecería en palacio para su diversión, sería su juguete personal hasta que se cansara de ella.

Ya el sol estaba casi oculto en el horizonte cuando la mujer se movió en la cama, Loki la vio sentarse con lentitud en ella, parpadeando para orientarse supuso, una de sus manos fue a su cabeza retirando unos mechones largos de su cabello de la cara, y él pudo ver sus ojos, eran negros como la noche, y tenían una mirada aturdida. Por un momento pensó que el guardia se había equivocado, y la mujer en realidad era una preadolescente, pero eso no afectaba sus planes.

—Bienvenida a Asgard— le anunció llamando su atención hacia él. Y pudo percibir su sorpresa, antes de que su mirada se llenara de miedo.

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Jadia sentía un dolor latente en su cabeza, que la tenía algo aturdida. Su cuerpo también se sentía algo pesado y débil. Y se estaba preguntando si había enfermado otra vez del estomago y estaba deshidratada en su apartamento de Londres en Greenwich. Con lentitud forzó a sus miembros a elevar su cuerpo a una posición erguida sobre la cama en la que había estado acostada, y casi volvió a tumbarse cuando un mareo la asalto, pero se controlo hasta que paso y pudo dejar de sentir todo el cuarto moviéndose bajo ella, la débil iluminación le indico que ya serían pasada las cinco de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo; parpadeo de nuevo para enfocar mejor su vista, notando que mechones de su largo cabello castaño obstruía su vista, elevo una mano y con un ademan impaciente los retiro de su cara, con un leve suspiro, imagino que debía ir al hospital más cercano para una revisión médica, cuando una voz llamo su atención.

—Bienvenida a Asgard.

Sobresaltada giro la vista hasta dar con la voz perteneciente. Y se quedo tiesa del miedo.

Había un hombre en su habitación, sentado majestuosamente en una silla que no recordaba haber tenido antes en el cuarto. Tenía cabellos negros como la noche, que llegaban hasta sus hombros y estaban peinados hacia atrás, su piel era pálida e inmaculada, y el vestía con una camisa manga larga verde, un sobretodo negro sin mangas, y pantalones y botas del mismo color anuqué su ropa no se parecía mucho a la que usaban en Londres, más bien era algo extraña. Sin embargo lo que le llamo mas la intención de él fueron sus ojos, de un verde limpio y claro, pero totalmente fríos y distantes. Luego, él sonrió con lo que solo podía describirse como malicia. Y Jadia se aterro por completo.

Unos segundos después su cerebro registro lo que había dicho el hombre sumamente atractivo que estaba observándola. Y su semblante empalideció rápidamente.

—A-Asgard?— susurro temerosa, incluso su voz sonaba ronca y seca.

—En efecto, pequeña humana— contesto Loki, disfrutando de lo lindo con el temor que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros. Por fin en tres días, el encontraba con que entretenerse.

Jadia trago en seco. Su cerebro trataba de buscarle sentido a todo aquello, sin entrar en pánico total.

—Eso no puede ser, yo estoy enferma y me quede en mi departamento en Greenwich... —su voz se fue apagando a medida que la memoria regreso poco a poco a ella.

Si, había estado enferma todo el fin de semana, y cuando logro mejorarse un poco como para caminar, asistió a la biblioteca a buscar información para el proyecto asignado en clase, y luego un objeto gigante salido de la nada había aparecido en el medio del patío, junto con unos tipos extraños, luego apareció un hombre al que la gente reunida allí llamo Thor, y empezó a pelear contra el sujeto raro y terrorífico... cuando los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron, la gente había salido corriendo del edificio, ella entre ellos, pero siendo tan baja en medio del barullo alguien la había empujado en su prisa por alejarse de aquel sitió y se había golpeado contra una algo duro, una columna supuso, luego de eso todo estaba en blanco.

El terror frío y gélido corrió espeso por sus venas, al encontrar la mirada de aquel hombre nuevamente.

—Como he llegado aquí?— susurro mas para sí misma que para él.

—Seguramente a causa de las alineaciones, debes haberte topado con un espacio distorsionado que te envió aquí— comento Loki, poniéndose de pie en toda su altura de un metro noventa y cuatro. —Un guardia te encontró, y te trajo a este cuarto.

Jadia abrió los ojos como platos al verlo de pie, el hombre era un gigante, superaba con creces su metro sesenta y seis de altura por mucho.

—Y como vuelvo a casa?— se atrevió a preguntar Jadia, mordiendo su labio inferior con inquietud.

Loki sonrió burlón, antes de acercársele velozmente y con una mano la tomo del cuello, levantándola de la cama hasta que tuvo su rostro a su altura. Ella estaba muy asustada. Perfecto.

—No lo harás— le dijo con voz siniestra. Luego agrego. —Nunca.

Jadia puso una mano temblorosa sobre la muñeca de la mano que él tenía en su cuello, intentando respirar debido al agarre tan fuerte de este, pero era inútil. Sus pies estaban a veintiocho centímetro del suelo, y la debilidad de su cuerpo no le permitía ejercer presión para introducir algo de preciado aire en sus pulmones, sus ojos negros que estaban cautivos de los despiadados verdes, parpadearon perdiendo rápidamente enfoque, supo con certeza que se estaba desmayando cuando perdió total fuerza en sus extremidades. Luego todo se volvió negro, y ella le dio la bienvenida al olvido con gratitud, queriendo escapar de aquella escena terrible. Y de lo que el futuro podría depararle.

Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica quedarse lánguido y sin fuerza, cuando sus ojos se cerraron supo que se había desmayado debido a la presión que había ejercido en su garganta, la cual le había cortado el suministro de oxigeno. La puso sobre la cama sin mucha delicadeza, a veces olvidaba que los humanos era criaturas frágiles y debía medir su fuerza si no quería terminar matándola accidentalmente demasiado pronto. Entonces su juego terminaría sin haber empezado siquiera.

Volvió sus ojos verde hacia el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, a sabiendas de que no la podía dejar allí y arriesgarse a que alguno de los sirvientes pasara y la oyera. No. El debía trasladarla a un lugar que fuera de fácil acceso para él y aun así fuera un lugar donde nadie se atreviera a entrar sin su permiso, ni que tampoco pasara mucha gente cerca. Pero cual?

Paseo por el cuarto, repasando mentalmente los lugares que conocía pero descarto todos, eran muy públicos o muy aislados para su propósito. Tal vez, pensó distraídamente, debía dejarla allí un día mas y volver a sus habitaciones para pensar en un lugar mejor... rápidamente sus pasos se detuvieron. Sus aposentos. Nadie entraba allí sin su permiso, ni era un lugar concurrido ya que estaba lejos de otros cuarto porque así Odín lo había querido, para su privacidad Frigga. Una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a posarse en sus facciones, si, ese lugar era perfecto.

El sol ya se había ocultado y todo estaba a oscuras solo iluminado con antorchas y candelabros en los pasillos y salones, pero ese no era un problema para el maestro del disfraz y el engaño, como lo era Loki.

Tomo a la mujer de la cama por la cintura, cargándola bajo su brazo izquierdo noto vagamente que ella no pesaba mucho, sostuvo el cetro de Odín con la derecha, cambio su imagen para no ser reconocido, y que nadie viera su pequeño paquete ser transportado, luego se encamino fuera de la habitación, camino de sus aposentos, de buen humor. No se encontró con nadie, supuso que se debió a que estaban en un banquete aun celebrando la derrota de los Elfos Oscuros. Unos minutos después accedía a sus habitaciones, o las que anteriormente eran de Odín y ahora le pertenecía, todo estaba en silencio justo como lo había dejado al marcharse ese mañana.

El cuarto era grande, con una cama de oro, colchón de plumas y sabanas de algodón blanco. Toda la decoración de la estancia era en blanco y dorado, con piezas de oro y diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y amatistas. Un sillón largo y con cómodos cojines estaba a un lado contra la pared, junto a este un arcón antiguo de madera oscura, y mas allá un arco grande daba a lo que era el baño, un sitio igual de grande. al otro lado del cuarto había otro arco que daba acceso a un balcón con columnas blancas desde donde podía verse un paisaje increíble. Ciertamente el entorno lo complacía.

Dejo su carga sin mucha ceremonia en el largo sillón, sin otra mirada hacia ella, se dirigió al baño dejando caer la ropa a su paso, necesitaba un relajante baño de agua caliente para disipar la tensión acumulada durante días. Ese cuarto en particular también estaba decorado en oro, combinaba junto con el resto del aposento, una enorme charca de piedra estaba incrustada en el piso, que hacía de tina, a un lado en la pared había un espejo de cuerpo entero y a su lado un armario sin puertas que contenía cosméticos, aceites y perfumes. Su cuerpo alto, grácil y musculoso, se sumergió en las aguas de la inmensa tina, al instante el agua caliente alivio su piel y músculos, inevitablemente sus pensamientos regresaron a la mujer humana; ella ciertamente no era atractiva y su cuerpo era como el de una niña pequeña sin apenas curvas, pero podría servirle como esclava personal, preparar sus baños y arreglar sus aposentos, incluso servirle la comida. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, tenía muchas utilidades para ella, y lo mejor de todo, era que no tendría que esconder su verdadera apariencia. Si, asintió satisfecho, tener una mujer humana de sirvienta tenía muchas ventajas. Cuando se aburriera de su compañía, simplemente se desharía de ella, pensó Loki desapasionadamente. Después de todo nadie la extrañaría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no le permitiría regresar a la tierra, nunca.

Jadia recupero el sentido poco a poco, notando nuevamente que estaba en un lugar diferente al anterior. Parpadeo para ajustar nuevamente la vista y noto que esa habitación estaba decorada ostentosamente en oros y joyas, todo de muy fina calidad. Noto que estaba recostada contra un sillón largo parecido a un chase-long hecho en oro y bastante cómodo. Se levanto despacio evitando marearse, y sintió su garganta arder y ligeramente dolorida, frunciendo el ceño palpo el lugar magullado e hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarlo, ciertamente él tenía una fuerza descomunal; un ruido repentino a su izquierda llamo su atención y automáticamente giro su cabeza en esa dirección, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al verlo a él salir de un cuarto adyacente completamente desnudo. Su alto y ágil cuerpo mostraba una musculatura definida pero sin llegar a ser exagerada, sus cabellos estaban húmedos ,su piel blanca brillaba por la iluminación de antorchas del cuarto, anchos de hombros, gotas de agua corrían hacia abajo por su estomago plato y de paquetes de ocho, estrechas caderas y piernas largas, pero lo que más la dejo en shock fue que no llevaba nada para cubrir su hombría. Y ella nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo ni tan bien proporcionado como él.

Jadeo con sorpresa y escandalizada cuando se recupero del shock, su rostro adquirió la coloración de las manzanas maduras y rápidamente cubrió sus ojos tomando uno de los cojines, lo sostuvo frente a ella y pegado a su rostro, bloqueando la vista de su cuerpo. Pero oyó claramente su risa burlona y maliciosa, mientras se movía por el cuarto.

—Te gusta lo que ves?— interrogó Loki en tono burlón, bastante divertido con su reacción pudorosa y remilgada. —Nunca antes habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo que Loki no alcanzo a escuchar.

—Habla más alto— demando él con impaciencia.

—No!... yo nunca antes eh... visto a... un hombre... en su condición— susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el la oyera sin retirar el cojín de su rostro encendido, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, por los nervios y la vergüenza de que él la hiciera admitir aquello en voz alta luego de ese incidente tan penoso. Incluso tenía los ojos cerrados.

Entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, dudo de su palabra, el era un mentiroso magnifico y sabia diferenciar cuando alguien decía la verdad o no, y aunque su voz le decía que no mentía su rostro oculto le hacía sospechar lo contrario, a pesar de su sobresalto inicial al verlo. Con pasos silenciosos se le acerco y de un tirón le retiro el cojín que cubría su rostro, con una mano tomo rudamente su mandíbula, alzándola para observarla ampliamente. Y la diversión regreso a su mirada al ver su cara, sus mejillas estaban rojas a pesar del tono dorado de su piel, era claramente visible y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, le confirmo que aquello posiblemente era cierto.

—Mírame— le ordeno con voz dura, a pesar de que estaba divertido con la situación.

Jadia reluctantemente abrió sus ojos, enfocando su vista en los magníficos ojos verdes claro de él, y quedo nuevamente aturdida por lo atractivo de sus facciones. Finas cejas, pestañas oscura que enmarcaban esos ojos tan increíblemente fríos, nariz y pómulos aristocráticos, y labios sensuales y totalmente besables. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al pensar aquello, y no pudo evitar morder su labio con fuerza, totalmente mortificada por sus pensamientos descarriados.

Loki observo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco más, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior. Sus ojos la examinaron curiosos ya que la tenía tan cerca, sus finas cejas castañas oscuras, pestañas tupidas negras que enmarcaban sus ojos negros como el carbón, una nariz respingona, labios en forma de fresa, toda ella parecía delicada pero realmente sus facciones no era totalmente infantiles como él había pensado en un principio, sin embargo era definitivamente menor que la mujer humana de su hermano, Jane Foster. Frunciendo el ceño, le pregunto con brusquedad.

—Qué edad tienes?

Confundida Jadia respondió balbuceando.

—Veinte años.

Casi hizo una mueca. Había estado en lo cierto con respecto a ella, en edad humana ella ya había pasado la adolescencia y estaba entrando en la adultez, técnicamente se la consideraba adulta a los veintiuno, pero para él ella era una niña en comparación con su edad, aunque él aparentara estar entre los veintiocho y los treinta años humanos, realmente era mucho más viejo que eso. Sin embargo, pensó curioso, las chicas de su edad e incluso menores, ya habían tenido experiencia sexual con hombres y no se sonrojaban como colegialas cuando veían a uno desnudo. Pero ella lo había hecho, así que había dos posibles opciones, o vivió una vida muy protegida o simplemente era una misógina solterona. También estaba el hecho de que la muchacha no era muy atractiva físicamente, había sido muy pobremente dotada en gracia natural y atractivo sexual.

—Tu cuerpo pequeño seguramente no podría acoger a un hombre dentro de ti— murmuró distraído, observando su poco pecho, cintura pequeña y ligeramente redondeadas caderas.

Jadia jadeo sorprendida y escandalizada por sus palabras. Pero no podía esconderse de él porque aun mantenía su poderoso agarre sobre su mandíbula. Dioses, ella quería morirse de la pena. Estaba casi segura de que él lo hacía apropósito para torturarla. Desvió la vista, avergonzada, solo entonces Loki la soltó, caminando hacia otro arcón donde tenía su ropa y saco unos pantalones negros que comenzó a ponerse y nada más.

—No eres muy atractiva— dijo despectivamente al darse la vuelta.

Ella tomo el cojín a su lado y lo abrazo contra sí misma, bajando la mirada al suelo, no quería tener otro incidente y volver a verlo desnudo, con una sola vez había tenido suficiente no creía poder soportar más vergüenza por el resto del día. Su comentario le dolió, aunque no era nada nuevo que no supiera.

—No es como si no me lo hubieran dicho antes— dijo ella decaída, encogiéndose de hombros bajo su atenta mirada verde. —Pero es una carencia que no puedo remediar.

—No te preocupes por eso—al ver que ella lo observo con desconcierto, Loki sonrió maliciosamente, luego agregó. —Las sirvientas no necesitan ser atractivas... solo eficientes.

—S-sirvientas?— su vacilación fue obvia.

Loki se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas, puso la rodilla izquierda a un lado de su cadera en el sillón, y la mano derecha la apoyo contra el respaldo al lado de su hombro, su mano libre la tomo del cabello con fuerza suficiente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su cuello en el acto pero increíblemente sin causarle dolor; él se inclino sobre ella bloqueando las vistas del cuarto con sus anchos hombros desnudos, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron y su aliento caliente estaba sobre su boca, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella y sus ardiente ojos verdes capturaron su sorprendida y aturdida mirada de ojos oscuros con intensidad, remarcando cada palabra que pronunció.

—Tu único deber de ahora en adelante, será servirme a mí y solo a mí, cumplir con mis deseos y exigencias... — informo con voz dura y ronca, viendo su rostro pasar de la incertidumbre al temor, pero aun permanecía ese aturdimiento en lo profundo de sus ojos. Supo que su cercanía era lo que la afectaba tanto, y eso lo divirtió. —No pondrás un pie fuera de estas habitaciones, de lo contrario, te hare lamentarlo con creces.

Loki bajo su mirada a sus labios rosados y temblorosos, que parecían tan suaves y por un momento él tuvo la tentación de inclinar un poco más la cabeza, acortar la distancia y capturarlos con su boca en un rudo y carnal beso, de morderlo y hacerla gemir bajo su asalto. Parpadeo sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, y aquel loco impulso de poseer su boca en forma de fresa. Hizo una mueca interiormente, suponiendo que aquello se debía a que llevaba un buen tiempo sin una mujer que calentara su cama y saciara sus apetitos sexuales.

Dirigió su mirada ahora fría y despiadada hacia ella.

—Huir no te servirá de nada, pequeña humana— le anunció con rudeza. —Te encontrare donde sea que te escondas, te seguiré y te traeré de vuelta y entonces... entonces desearas no haberme desobedecido.

Jadia supo por la firmeza de su voz, y la gélida mirada, que él hablaba muy enserio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios...**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente! esta es la continuación del FFC, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews.**

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Loki se levanto sabiendo que la joven había permanecido dormida en el largo sillón toda la noche, supuso que agotada por los sucesos del día anterior. La tenue luz de la mañana se colaba por los ventanales e iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para ver con claridad su figura acurrucada en el, con pisadas silenciosas se acerco a ella y se detuvo a su lado observándola noto el espectacular colorido de marcas que habían aparecido en su cuello, su piel tenían la forma de sus dedos y aunque la noche anterior la había tomado con menos fuerza de la mandíbula ahí también se notaba ligeras marcas que arruinaban su piel dorada. Ciertamente, ella era muy delicada... estaba seguro que un revés de su mano hecho con enfado seguramente la mataría instantáneamente.

Repentinamente alargo el brazo y la tomo de la muñeca, para a continuación tirar de ella despertándola bruscamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón aturdidos y soñolientos, miro al rededor confusa, su larga melena estaba desordenada y su ropa arrugada, pero aun así parecía fresca al despertar, supuso que era porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a los guerreros y personas en Asgard levantarse con resaca luego de pasar noches bebiendo como condenados. Con un movimiento de su mano volvió a tirar con fuerza de su muñeca poniéndola de pie, no tenía tiempo para perder esa mañana y ella debía empezar a ejecutar el papel designado por él para ella, pero el impulso la hizo ir a parar contra su cuerpo cuando perdió el equilibrio, su otro brazo la agarro inmediatamente por la cintura como un acto reflejo.

Jadia aun estaba tratando de orientarse al ser despertada con tan poca consideración, cuando otro tirón de aquella mano ruda la hizo levantarse precipitadamente sin tener tiempo de equilibrar su peso, termino estrellándose contra un cuerpo cálido y duro. Seguidamente sintió su brazo rodear su cintura, aun mas aturdida elevo la cabeza hasta dar con los mismo ojos verdes que la habían amenazado la noche anterior.

—Es hora de trabajar, mujer— gruño Loki, irritado consigo mismo.

No le gustaba tener que controlarse y medir su fuerza, pero igualmente había utilizado demasiada obviamente, ya que prácticamente la había catapultado a sus brazos. Los humanos, pensó con enfado, era demasiado frágiles, en especial sus mujeres.

Ella vaciló, pero a la final comento.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer... ni que quiere que haga... — su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

Permanecía pasivamente en sus brazos, no tenía sentido intentar librarse ya que como había demostrado desde que se despertó y lo vio el día anterior, él era extremadamente más fuerte que ella. En pocas palabras, sería inútil.

Loki la observo un momento, antes de soltarla y apartarse.

—Cada día será tu deber atenderme, preparar mis baños, y servir mi comida, sobre todo hacer todo lo que te diga, pero sin dejar estas habitaciones— aclaro con voz inexpresiva. —Has entendido?

—Yo... si— susurro bajando la mirada, luego tomo una respiración honda antes de volver a hablarle. —Como debo dirigirme a usted?

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Ahora soy tu amo, dueño y señor de tu persona— una sonrisa aun más amplia y maliciosa adorno sus labios.

Jadia siguió sin elevar la vista a su rostro así que no pudo notar su sonrisa, cada palabra la hundía más en la desesperación. Aunque hasta ahora no la había golpeado ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le pegara por un solo error que cometiera, sobre todo si su plan de escapar tenía éxito y luego él la encontraba, ella no sobreviviría a un solo golpe de su puño.

—Mírame cuanto te hablo, mujer— demandó con brusquedad, sobresaltándola.

Confusa y algo temerosa, elevo la vista hasta su atractivo rostro hecho de granito. Pero aun así él noto el brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos oscuros, y en vez de enfurecerlo lo divirtió. El conejo asustadizo no era tan insignificante después de todo.

—Te dirigirás a mí como señor o mi rey, como gustes— dijo con aparente indiferencia.

Armándose de valor, no pensó en que probablemente aquello fuera una estupidez, antes de hablar.

—Yo tengo nombre, mi señor— casi se atraganto al ver su mirada clavarse en ella con fijeza. —Y quisiera saber cuál es el nombre de la persona que se dice a si mismo mi amo.

Por un largo momento, ella pensó que había ido muy lejos y él la reprendería con fuerza bruta debido a la expresión indescifrable que ella vio en su rostro y no pudo decir que fue. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

—El ratón no es tan miedoso como aparenta— dijo con burla. Luego toda diversión desapareció de su rostro, y no por primera vez desde que él la había visto, la tomo con brusquedad de la barbilla. —Mi nombre es Loki, Rey de Asgard... recuerda bien el nombre de a quien le perteneces.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la habitación, dejándola sola y temblorosa allí de pie.

Los siguientes días se hizo una especie de rutina, al alba Loki la despertaba usualmente con su acostumbrada brusquedad, y ella preparaba su baño matutino, alguien dejaba el desayuno fuera de la puerta, y ella lo colocaba dentro en una mesa para él, tomando una pequeña porción de comida para sí misma que comía en el balcón, salvo que él le gritara para que hiciera cualquier tontería que consideraba importante interrumpiendo así su desayuno, algo que obviamente le divertía. Luego él se marchaba y la dejaba encerrada en la habitación, donde ella aprovechaba que él no se encontraba y tomaba un baño; a la hora del almuerzo un plato con comida aparecía misteriosamente en la habitación, pero él no volvía al cuarto hasta el anochecer, y se repetía en la cena la misma escena que en el desayuno. Luego de que él se cansara de fastidiarla y hostigarla, ambos se iban a dormir. Ella dormía en el sillón, y él en la enorme cama matrimonial. Las horas del día que no pasaban en su compañía, Jadia las dedicaba a ver por el balcón la increíble vista y a hacer un plan de escape. Lo segundo no le iba tan bien como ella quisiera.

Al segundo día Loki se había quejado que estar cansado de verla con la misma ropa todo el tiempo, así que al día siguiente ella tenía tres pares de vestidos diferentes para ponerse, y unas zapatillas con ligero tacón como calzado.

Misteriosamente sus ropas de la tierra desaparecieron y no las volvió a ver más.

Así pues, ella portaba los vestidos, uno verde oscuro que parecía ser su favorito, era de estilo imperial, dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de sus hombros, con mangas largas que se adherían a sus brazos y terminaban un poco más allá de las muñecas, ajustado bajo el pecho con una cinta plateada, luego caía en ligeros pliegues hasta sus tobillos, no tenía más adornos. El segundo era gris oscuro, y de estilo griego, con cuello en V, y sin mangas, también se ajustaba bajo el pecho con una banda dorada, y luego de nuevo en la cintura, después caía libre en pliegues hasta los tobillos. El ultimo, era de color marrón chocolate, de un solo hombro, e igual que los anteriores se ajustaba bajo su pecho, luego caía suelto en pliegues hasta sus tobillos. El calzado era negro, pero cómodo. Siempre llevaba el cabello en una trenza, o recogido en un moño en la base de la nuca, muy práctico.

Loki estaba frustrado. Irritado incluso, mientras se dirigía hacia sus aposentos, haciendo un cambio radical en la rutina que silenciosamente había impuesto por segunda vez, luego de semana y media conviviendo con la mujer humana en sus recamaras. Y estaba sumamente molesto.

Sus reacciones, eran la principal molestia. Y no entendía porque le estaba ocurriendo aquello.

Todo había salido de las mil maravillas según su plan, ella no había rechistado ni había intentado escapar hasta ahora, no es que creyera que se había resignado, no, todo lo contrario. Sabía casi con certeza que su pequeña cabecita estaba tramando un plan para escaparse, algunas veces incluso la descubría con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida murmurando para sí misma. Los días se habían convertido en un entretenimiento, ella siempre reaccionaba de distintas formas cuando la molestaba, unas veces con sutileza y otras muy obvio; al principió, no reaccionaba pero llego un punto en que los comentarios que hacia la sacaban de quicio, y aquel brillo rebelde aparecía en sus ojos, apretaba sus labios en forma de fresa y lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando creía que no la veía. Y eso lo entretenía, jugar con su paciencia y mangonearla de un lado al otro, lo mantenía lejos del aburrimiento. Incluso había llegado a controlar su fuerza cuando estaba a su alrededor, aunque algunas veces se olvidaba y ella amanecía con moratones en los brazos y muñecas. Pero nunca decía una palabra al respecto, y él no se disculpaba, después de todo ella le pertenecía y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con ella.

Pero no era aquello lo que lo tenía tan molesto.

Hacia dos noches, cuando ella preparaba su baño nocturno de mala gana, pensó él con una media sonrisa, la había observado moverse por el cuarto, y un mecho de su cabello se había soltado del moño que usualmente se hacía a la altura de la nuca, ella portaba el vestido gris que se movía con su cuerpo igual de bien que los demás, y aquel pedazo de cabello le había hecho fijarse en su esbelto cuello. Y a medida que más lo miraba rozar su piel delicada, volvieron a resurgir los pensamientos de la primera noche, cuando un loco impulso del momento lo había hecho imaginar tomar su boca con la suya, pero en esa ocasión era diferente; Loki quería tomarla de los brazos e inmovilizarla, para a continuación hundir sus labios en el hueco de su cuello y marcar con su boca la delicada piel de ella. Esos pensamientos tan insólitos lo habían sorprendido, y le habían recordado que hacía algún tiempo que no tomaba a una mujer, y sacudiéndose la absurdez de siquiera tocar a la mujer humana, que era inferior a él en todo, había decidido ocuparse de ese asunto al día siguiente.

Luego de dejar la habitación a la mañana siguiente, se había ocupado de algunos asuntos de palacio, y al caer la noche dejo la cena silenciosamente en sus recamaras, trancando la puerta al salir sin que ella notara que él había estado allí. Se marcho de palacio con una apariencia diferente para no ser reconocido por nadie y fue a una de las tabernas más alejadas del palacio que había frecuentado con anterioridad con su hermano Thor cuando querían alguna compañía femenina; y la siempre y sensual Leaht estaba allí, una mujer alta y de esplendida figura voluptuosa de reloj de arena, enrulado cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul cielo, amplia boca que sonreía coquetamente, grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y redondeadas caderas, que daban paso a sus muslos los cuales lo habían acogido muchas veces entre sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Ella siempre conseguía excitarlo y él había acudido esa noche, con la intención de acostarse con ella y saciar sus apetitos.

Eso no había ocurrido.

En el momento que vio a Leaht, no le pareció tan atractiva como antes, sin embargo continuo con el plan, y la llevo a una habitación privada de la taberna; ella inconsciente de quien era él, lo había tratado como a cualquier otro cliente, se besaron y manosearon, incluso llegaron a desprenderse de algunas prendas, pero aunque fue agradable, y se había excitado, su respuesta había sido vaga. Frustrado consigo mismo, se había levantado de la cama, dejado el dinero por sus servicios y marchado sin mirar a tras ni una vez. Lo que antes lo había satisfecho ahora solo lo dejaba casi sin interés. Así pues había vuelto a sus recamaras a media noche muy enfadado, y al entrar su vista ya ajustada a la oscuridad se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia la muchacha humana, que dormía plácidamente en el sillón, acurrucada de medio lado y portando un camisón blanco de mangas largas, parecía la inocencia pura allí recostada, mientras él se consumía en su frustración.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana su humor no había mejorado ni un poco, y la había pagado con ella, empezando por despertarla con algo de violencia, agarrándola por la muñeca con fuerza la había levantado de un tirón, ella hizo una mueca de dolor que Loki no se perdió, una parte maliciosa en él se había complacido con su dolor, y siendo aun más déspota por su noche fallida con una mujer hermosa, la había mandado a preparar su baño sin permitirle cambiarse, un error que noto luego.

Temerosa por la rudeza de esa mañana, la había visto correr a la habitación del baño, aun irritado, fue impacientemente a ver porque tardaba tanto cuando oyó un sonoro "splash". Al asomarse por el arco de la puerta, la vio salir a tropezones de la charca del lado más alto, su camisón blanco empapado hasta los muslos se adhería a sus piernas haciéndolo casi trasparente, esa visión lo había excitado como el cuerpo voluptuoso semi-desnudo de Leaht no había podido. Desde ese momento, había sabido que algo no marchaba bien. El resto del día tuvo un humor de perros.

Lo que lo llevaba a ese momento, esa mañana su irritación no había disminuido ni un poco, pero no lo había demostrado. La mujer lo miraba con extrañeza y algo inquieta desde el día anterior, y debería estar inquieta, pensó oscuramente Loki, mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia su habitación... iba a descubrir que era lo que lo atraía de ella. Porque obviamente no era su físico, porque le seguía pareciendo igual de común y simple que los demás humanos, en pocas palabras seguía siendo inexistente; ¿entonces, que era lo que lo llevaba a mirarla y a pensar en marcarla, sobretodo, que lo hizo excitarse con solo ver sus piernas semi-desnudas?

Entro silenciosamente a los aposentos, notando de inmediato que ella no se encontraba allí, se movió sigilosamente al baño, pero tampoco estaba allí, así que solo quedaba un lugar disponible, y efectivamente ahí la encontró él. El balcón era redondo con algunas columnas en el barandal, y había sido construido con un asientos a lo largo de la circunferencia completa junto con la baranda, de forma que las personas podían sentarse y observar con los brazos apoyados en ella hacia el bello paisaje.

Se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta sentada de medio lado, y apoyada contra el barandal, miraba fijamente hacia la derecha, con su largo cabello castaño oscuro suelto a su espalda, no pareció notarlo. Sin embargo él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba murmurando para sí misma.

—Hmmm... ¿Qué está haciendo?— susurro inclinándose aun más sobre el pasamanos.

Loki frunció el ceño, sin entender nada de lo que murmuraba; se acerco aun mas hasta que pudo ver qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Y tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver la escena; desde el balcón podía verse una parte lejana y poco transitada del palacio, que usualmente usaban las parejas para encuentros clandestinos, y uno de los amigos de su hermano Thor, el rubios que tanto lo irritaba, estaba en ese momento inclinado sobre una mujer, todos sabían de su reputación de mujeriego, menos la incauta en sus brazos, pensó con ironía, al verlo inclinarse sobre ella y besarla con urgencia mientras sus manos vagaban sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La muchacha humana contuvo audiblemente el aliento, lo que regreso su atención a ella.

—Mi dios! ¿Realmente está haciendo eso en público?— exclamo Jadia escandalizada. —¿Es que no tiene sentido común? ¿Que le ven de divertido a besarse?— continuó murmurando para ella misma en voz alta, ignorando que no estaba sola.

Loki retrocedió unos pasos, y la observo con mas curiosidad, si no lo supiera mejor juraría que nunca la habían besado. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, la escena presenciada le había recordado a qué había venido en primer lugar.

—¿Disfrutas espiando a los amantes?— pregunto en voz alta, llamando su atención.

Jadia dio un respigón audible, mientras su corazón se aceleraba del susto. Giro para verlo a él parado a su espalda a unos pasos de donde ella estaba sentada, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí y eso la mortificaba, porque había tomado la costumbre de hablar sola en voz alta para llenar el silencio. En ese momento él tenía una mirada oscura y los ojos verdes que tanto la fascinaban como inquietaban estaban entrecerrados y fijos en ella; se removió incomoda dándole la espalda por completo al panorama del balcón, y se levanto, había dejado los zapatos olvidados junto al sillón, sintiéndose más cómoda andando descalza.

—Yo... eh... no sabía que había vuelto ya, mi señor— murmuro nerviosa, algo sobre su actitud la inquietaba de sobre manera.

Pero Loki no le prestó atención a sus palabras, no le había pasado de ser percibido que no estaba usando calzado bajo el vestido gris, y solo la visión de sus pies y pantorrillas desnudos al bajarse del asiento había encendido nuevamente ese calor inexplicable, y la irritación había vuelto con creces. ¿Qué, por Odín, era lo que lo atraía de ella? Así pues dejo de preguntárselo, y decidió probar una teoría; iba a hacer lo que aquella noche pensó pero no se había permitido poner en práctica.

—Voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad... y la mía— fue lo único que dijo él, con voz espesa y dura.

Con un violento movimiento la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella contra su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola por su acción, con un brazo la tomo de la cintura elevándola del suelo, y con la mano libre que tenía la tomo de la nuca para impedir una retirada de su siguiente acercamiento; al instante su boca descendió sobre los labios femeninos en forma de fresa, apoderándose de ellos con brusquedad, descargando toda la frustración y enojo en su suave boca, que sabía a miel. Estaba al corriente de que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con ella, pero aun así no pudo detenerse, la sintió removerse en protesta pero solo fue un segundo, porque su pequeño cuerpo pegado contra él se relajo amoldándose al suyo mucho más grande y fuerte, y con un suave suspiro se rindió a él. Podía sentir sus formas contra sí, su pequeños pechos aplastados contra su torso masculino, su plano vientre y sus caderas levemente redondeadas, y se dio cuenta por primera vez, de lo femenina que era ella, y lo poco de niña que tenía, era solo en apariencia. Porque comprobó que era toda una mujer.

Jadia no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que la tuvo prisionera contra su cuerpo, sus pies lejos del suelo y sus manos contra su pecho, sentía su brazo de hierro rodear su cintura y su otra mano insertarse entre los cabellos de su nuca para a continuación besarla con brusquedad y dureza, lastimando sus labios en el proceso. Jamás la había besado un hombre, y mucho menos con tal fuerza y sin delicadeza, aunque le hacía un poco de daño también comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por toda ella que la aturdió un poco; su único beso hacia sido a los trece años y solo fue parte de una broma, por lo que era su única referencia con respecto a eso. Él no parecía que fuera a ceder, así que ella dejo su pobre intento de luchar contra aquel agarre irrompible, y se rindió a lo inevitable, soltando un pequeño suspiro dejo a su cuerpo relajarse contra él.

De un momento a otro, Loki suavizo su posesión, haciéndola más profunda e intensa, y menos violenta y brusca. Al morder su labio inferior la oyó jadear suavemente, y se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo por lo bajo, volvió a besarla largamente disfrutando como no lo había hecho con Leaht; abandono su dulce boca y sin poder detenerse, arrastro un reguero de besos por su mejilla sonrojada hasta bajar por el lado derecho de su barbilla, y más abajo hasta llegar a su cuello, luego la beso con intensidad en ese lugar, al instante la oyó gemir mientras un estremecimiento la recorría entera. Solo entonces él levanto la cabeza.

Su mirada la recorrió, y quedo satisfecho con lo que vio. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios, hinchados, rojos y húmedos... tenía la apariencia de una mujer besada a conciencia. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con satisfacción y oscuro deleite cuando se fijaron en su esbelto cuello, ahí justo donde su boca habían estado hacía unos segundos, había una marca rojiza notable en forma de fresa que resaltaba sobre su piel dorada. Aun podía sentirla temblar suavemente en sus brazos, otra prueba inconfundible de su inexperiencia, ya que no había intentado cubrir su reacción de aquellos ardientes besos ante él.

Ella era ciertamente, deliciosa.

Inmersa en sus dulces y ardientes besos, no noto que había dejado su boca hasta que lo sintió bajar por su barbilla y detenerse en la garganta. Confundida y bastante aturdida, iba a preguntarle que hacía cuando sintió un calor abrazador en ese zona donde sus labios entraban en contacto con su sensible piel del cuello, y no pudo contener el gemido que broto de ella, ni el estremecimiento de placer que la recorrió. Deseaba que volviera a besarla, pero él se retiro dejando ese sitio ardiendo y su cuerpo sin control temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos. No sabía bien en donde estaba ni que había sucedido.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se sintió ser deslizada por su cuerpo masculino hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente y tambalearse, sus piernas débiles no parecían poder sostenerla más. Estaba como en un modo soñoliento, y solo quería derrumbarse sobre sus piernas, aparentemente esa iba a ser su intención ya que sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso, pero aquellas manos que había llegado a conocer en ese tiempo, la sostuvieron de la cintura, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza clavó la mirada con unos ojos verdes, intentando salir del aturdimiento, los parpados le pesaban tanto; luego, todo se volvió negro, y por segunda vez en su vida, Jadia se desmayó en brazos de Loki.

Loki recupero el control de su cuerpo con algo de dificultad, ya que quería volver a probar sus labios pero esa vez, entrar en la cavernosidad de su boca con sabor a miel, sin embargo se contuvo con mano de hierro. Y lentamente la dejo deslizarse pegada a su cuerpo, hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo, la sintió estremecer una vez más, y luego se tambaleo un poco, fuera de balase. Aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas dos medias lunas oscuras contra sus mejillas, estaba bastante aturdida noto con pura satisfacción masculina correr por sus venas, y cuando creía que había recuperado un poco el sentido, las piernas de ella cedieron y tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para evitar que callera al suelo; enfoco sus ojos verde sobre ella, bastante curioso la observo elevar la cabeza como si le pesara mucho, y sus ojos negros lo miraron algo aturdidos, la vio parpadear suavemente y luego sus ojos fueron velados por sus parpados al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se quedo inerte en sus brazos.

Ella se había desmayado.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado *-***

**Por favor dejen Review para saber su opinión... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! se me ocurrió este ffc cuando estaba viendo nuevamente las dos películas y como Loki siempre fue mi PJ favorito, decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. espero que les guste, aunque puede que contenga escenas fuertes y esa no es mi especialidad, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews.**

**Hay ligeros spoiler de Avenged, Thor TDW... asi que cuidado cuando lean los capítulos xD**

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Han pasado cuatro días desde aquel incidente en que Loki había besado a Jadia en el balcón. Y desde que ella había perdido el sentido inexplicablemente en sus brazos. No se había vuelto a repetir, el mantenía las distancias y continuaba molestándola cada cuanto tenía la oportunidad, y mangoneándola de un lado a otro todo el tiempo, despiadadamente. Ninguno lo había mencionado, ni hacía referencias a ese día.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Loki la había observado varias veces, cuando perdida en sus pensamientos ella distraídamente tocaba la marca aun visible en su cuello, y suspiraba, para seguidamente ponerse colorada y quitar rápidamente la mano de ese lugar. Sus despiadados ojos verdes no se perdían nada, captaba cada matiz en su rostro y cada suspiro que salía de sus labios. Su mente procesando todo, aun sin poder descifrar qué con exactitud llamaba su atención de ella. No había intentado volver a la taberna de nuevo porque sabía que era inútil, su cuerpo no reaccionaria a otras mujeres... incluso había cambiado de forma a uno de los guardias e intentado acostarse con alguna de las criadas del palacio, basta decir que no funcionó, y no por falta de entusiasmo por ambos lados. Porque ella estaba dispuesta, y él también... simplemente, su interés no fue el suficiente. Y era muy frustrante.

Y algo que lo divertía y enfadaba al mismo tiempo, era que la mujer evitara el contacto visual con sus ojos, rehuía su toque tanto como podía sin ser demasiado obvia, o eso creía ella. Loki era demasiado astuto para dejarse engañar, en especial por una novata como ella.

—Tu nombre— pregunto de pronto Loki con voz dura.

Acababa de terminar su cena y ella comenzaba a retirar los utensilios. Se quedó de piedra por un minuto.

—¿C-cómo?— murmuró sorprendida.

Él hizo un sonido irritado.

—Te he preguntado por tu nombre. ¿Es que además de lenta eres sorda también?— dijo con sarcasmo hiriente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en espera de la respuesta.

Aturdida por la pregunta tan repentina, respondió con algo de brusquedad.

—Jadia Hewitt.

Nombre poco común, pero aun así nada asombroso.

Él no hizo más preguntas, simplemente se fue a tomar su baño que ella ya había preparado dejándola parada en medio de la habitación. Y justo como había hecho en días anteriores, ella luego de recoger las cosas, fue hasta el arco que separaban el balcón de las recamara y abrió la puerta, al instante el frío viento de la noche la hizo temblar, erizando los bellos de sus brazos y nuca, el cabello lo llevaba en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Cerro sus ojos, e inspiro el aire limpio, e inevitablemente rememoro ese día, el momento en que sus brazos se cerraron sobre ella y su dura y masculina boca tomo la suya, a pesar de lo violento del acto al principio, había disfrutado su contacto, el sentirse envuelta por él, la fuerza y su sorprendente calidez; se había sentido protegida por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, y eso era algo nuevo para ella. Pero debía recordar que eso era una ilusión, él solo había jugado con ella para divertirse, ese pensamiento hizo que un puño apretara su corazón; pero no podía ocultarse de la verdad tras una cortina de ilusión, él era su captor, y ella una prisionera... una sirvienta a la que trataba sin delicadeza ni respeto o consideración. Era un objeto de usar y tirar.

Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que repentinamente habían anegado sus ojos. Y se sorprendió no por primera vez, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el lugar donde sus labios ardientes habían marcado su piel, como si aun pudiera sentirlo ahí al igual que en su boca, si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir su urgente y apasionada intensidad. Nadie la había afectado tanto, nunca. Esa marca era lo único que le decía que aquello había sido real, y no un sueño. Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, debía encontrar la forma de escapar de su jaula de oro, lejos de él... y aquellos sentimientos tan aterradores que le provocaba. Luego vería una forma de volver a casa, a la Tierra y olvidarse de que alguna vez un hombre alto de ojos verdes la había sostenido en sus brazos y hecho despertar su feminidad. Olvidar que había sido el mismo, la persona que con tanta violencia la trataba cada día.

_Pero él no te ha golpeado_, le susurro perversamente la voz de su conciencia. No, eso era bien cierto, pero también lo era que con aquel voluble temperamento quizás fuera cuestión de tiempo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos pero la indiscutible voz masculina a sus espaldas la saco bruscamente de su propia mente.

—Cierra la puerta.

Con su mirada verde fija en ella desde la cama, Loki se preguntó no por primera vez, que pasaba por su mente cuando su mirada oscura se perdía en la distancia, y como ella llevaba haciendo desde días atrás la había observado tocar la marca que su boca había dejado en la piel de su cuello, no con repugnancia ni desagrado, sino más bien con sumo cuidado. El era un Dios, por amor a Odín, no podía sentirse atraído a una humana, y menos una tan poco atractiva como aquella, sin embargo las reacciones de su cuerpo no mentían, él _la _deseaba a _ella_. Y eso lo ponía furioso, si tan solo Thor u Odín lo vieran en ese momento, seguro se reirían, él gran Loki, que tanto proclamaba desdeñar y menospreciar a la raza humana, _deseaba _a una humana en particular.

La observo con frialdad desde su lugar, como ella se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta e iba a por el camisón blanco que previamente había dejado sobre el sillón en el cual dormía, y luego desapareció tras las puertas del baño, minutos después volvió con aquella prenda tan remilgada puesta, y apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de deseo recorrerlo, casi rió sin humor en voz alta al darse cuenta de que aquella prenda virginal lo excitaba más que el atuendo ligero de Leaht.

Era inaudito.

Al día siguiente luego de que él se marchara, Jadia paso la mayor parte del día pensando como escapar de esa jaula dorada. Estaba descartado por completo el salir por la puerta, ya que tenía la oscura sensación de que él la atraparía si iba por allí, pero eso no le dejaba más opciones que lanzarse en una caída mortal del balcón, y morir no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo. Apenas toco la comida del almuerzo, la cual pensó vagamente siempre aparecía misteriosamente en el cuarto todos los días; recorrió las habitaciones de arriba a abajo intentando encontrar cualquier cosa parecido a una cuerda, pero nada hayo. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando noto que ya casi anochecía y Loki pronto estaría de vuelta, y debido a que paso todo el día buscando una forma de escapar se había saltado el baño diurno de siempre, así que velozmente se dirigió al baño con el camisón, ya que de nada le servía ponerse otro vestido si luego tendría que cambiarse después nuevamente.

Se desnudo con prisas, a pesar de que aún era pronto para que él se presentara no quería tentar a la suerte; se sumergió en las tibias aguas de la charca, suspirando cuando estas ayudaron a relajar sus músculos tensos, mojo su larga cabellera y se enjabono de pies a cabeza, se sentó en el borde de la charca estrujando sus mechones para sacarles el agua, sin darse cuenta de que era observada con mucha intensidad por aquellos ojos verdes que la atraían y confundían por igual.

Por alguna extraña razón, que no entendió, Loki se había marchado antes a sus recamaras, cansado de escuchar las quejas de algunos aldeanos sobre los ladrones y bandidos que rondaban últimamente acosando a la gente, la guardia hacia lo mejor por contenerlos y encerrarlos pero los malditos eran escurridizos. Así pues, se marcho de la sala del trono mucho antes de lo normal, y que sorpresa se llevo al encontrar el cuarto vacio, primero fue al balcón pero al no encontrarla ahí, agudizo el oído y claramente escucho salpicaduras de agua provenientes del baño, pensando que quizás ella estuviera preparando de antemano su baño nocturno, se quedo tieso en el sitió viendo la escena ante él.

Sus ojos no pudieron detenerse de recorrerla entera, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la charca exprimiendo sus cabellos mojados totalmente desnuda, sus pechos pequeños estaban bien formados, cremosos y erguidos coronados con pezones color canela, su cintura estrecha y plano vientre toda su piel dorada de color caramelo, sus caderas suavemente redondeadas, sus muslos prietos y esbeltos ocultaban entre ellos una mata de risos oscuros, mientras por todo su bonito cuerpo resbalaban gotas de agua dándole una frescura tentadora; Loki sabía que estaba sumamente excitado, y la erección de su miembro presionaba contra la tela de los pantalones negros, en ese momento la deseaba con una fuerza tal que solo permanecer quieto era la única forma de evitar caminar hacia ella y tomarla con violento ardor. Se quedo en la puerta, como un masoquista viéndola tomar la toalla más cercana y comenzar a secar su cuerpo, cómo la paso entre sus senos y más abajo... comenzó a sudar, y supo que si no se iba en ese momento perdería el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo y la tomaría salvajemente en el suelo del baño.

Dando media vuelta, se marcho igual de silenciosamente como había llegado. Pero con una notable diferencia, su dolorido miembro sumamente excitado y la conciencia de que ahora deseaba a Jadia aun mas que días antes. Porque ahora sabía qué ocultaba bajo la ropa, había comprobado por segunda vez, que ella no era una niña... si no toda una mujer.

Camino hasta el balcón, para que la brisa fresca del ocaso enfriara un poco su caliente cuerpo y los deseos de este, lo suficiente para poder caminar sin dolor, y controlarse nuevamente. Unos minutos después, escucho sus pasos por la habitación y supo que había terminado de asearse; se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la recamara sobresaltándola en el proceso, ya que soltó un suave respingo y Loki no pudo evitar que su mente imaginara a él cubriendo su cuerpo pequeño sobre la cama, su boca por toda su piel, marcándola y haciéndola retorcerse de placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Inevitablemente volvió a excitarse.

Sumamente irritado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos eróticos sobre su sirvienta humana, la mangoneo y trato con brusquedad el resto de la cena y antes de acostarse. Por su mirada desconcertada y temerosa, sabía que la había confundido de nuevo con su cambio de humor y malos tratos. Pero maldición, pensó él, no podía simplemente estar a su alrededor sin desearla ardientemente, y no pensaba sucumbir a aquella maldita ansia que lo consumía. Los nueve mundos iban a helarse como Jotinhaim antes de que Loki la tocara de nuevo en alguna forma sexual.

Él era un Dios, y ella una vulgar humana.

Jadia comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud cada vez más violenta de él, a medida que los días pasaban y ella no encontraba una forma de salir de allí. No entendía porque él actuaba de esa manera, pero no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo, y por fin, los dioses parecieron escuchar sus plegarias, ya que al tercer día de búsqueda, encontró una forma de salir sin terminar muerta ni presa de nuevo.

Era por una de las muchas ventanas del cuarto de baño. Fuera y justo bajo ella, había un pequeño muro en el que podía pararse desde ahí, dos metros más abajo y a la izquierda sobresalía parte de otro muro más ancho donde podría caer si calculaba bien el salto, de lo contrario se rompería el cuello de igual forma. Desde la ventana podía notar que mas allá ondeaba un estandarte azul muy largo, suponiendo que fuera lo bastante grande podía deslizarse por el hasta lo más cercano al suelo que llegara y luego saltar, ya después de eso, solo que le quedaría correr y esconderse lejos.

Desgraciadamente para cuando descifro su plan de escape, ya era muy tarde para emplearlo, estaba anocheciendo y no podría ver donde caer, así pues se resigno a pasar una última noche en compañía del hombre que la mantenía prisionera allí. Pondría en movimiento su plan, a la mañana siguiente luego del almuerzo, porque no sabía cuánto días estaría sin probar comida ni agua.

Loki estuvo igual de desagradable que días anteriores, lo que decepciono a Jadia, ella quería verlo por última vez con aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto le dedicaba cuando se burlaba de ella, en vez de su fría y despectiva mirada y el rictus cruel y duro de su boca. Trato de actuar como siempre, para no despertar sospechas, y aparentemente lo consiguió porque él no hizo preguntas ni pareció prestarle especial atención, relajándose un poco, termino de soportar su actitud violenta y brusca, y luego se acostó en el sillón con toda la intención de dormir lo máximo para poder tener energías para huir.

A la mañana siguiente él la despertó con su brusquedad típica, apretando un poco más fuerte de lo usual su muñeca, ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, y por alguna razón su irritación aumento, volviéndose más déspota aun. Por un momento creyó que él la golpearía por fin, pero no pasó... simplemente le gritó enfadado por cualquier cosa que no alcanzo a oír bien, y se marcho como una exhalación de las habitaciones.

Con piernas temblorosas, recogió los trastos, y se dirigió a tomar su acostumbrada ducha matutina; en uno de los arcones encontró una capa negra que pensó usar para ocultarse, y tomo una manta para guardar los la comida del almuerzo que pensaba llevar consigo, siempre mandaban mucho y ella nunca terminaba de acabárselo, por una vez estaba contenta de eso. Espero con los nervios a flor de piel en el balcón, hasta que decidió que ya era la hora en la que normalmente dejaban la comida en la habitación y efectivamente allí estaba. Comió con tranquilidad, o con tanta como pudo porque los nervios tenía un nudo tenso en su estómago impidiéndole ingerir mucho; tomo el pan, y la carne y la envolvió en un pedazo de tela, y lo puso en la manta, luego se aseguro que nada delatara por donde se pensaba marchar, no pensaba llevarse nada más que lo puesto.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, tomo la capa y se la amarro alrededor de la cintura, había elegido el vestido color chocolate, porque era con el que mejor podría moverse; en la tela donde iba la comida se la amarró cruzando su espalda, una vez bien asegurada, se dirigió al baño y abrió la ventana, por un momento el pánico la asalto y pensó en echarse a otras, pero el recuerdo de la actitud de Loki esos días y en especial esa mañana la disuadió de ello. Debía irse. Tomando el dobladillo de su vestido lo alzo y paso una pierna por la ventana abierta, y luego la otra, tratando de no mirar abajo, cerro la ventana tras ella, y con cuidado se dio la vuelta, calculando el salto que tendría que dar y la fuerza del impulso para llegar al lugar deseado, tomando una respiración profunda, salto.

Cayó de lado con un golpe seco que expulso el aire de sus pulmones fuera, aturdiéndola, con dificultad se levanto tomando un tiempo para recobrar los sentidos, se levanto con cuidado, moviéndose se pego de espaldas contra la pared ya que tendría que bordear un lado del edificio para llegar a donde ondeaba el estandarte; comenzó a caminar paso por paso, el sol le daba en la cara plenamente, y el sudor del esfuerzo y el calor bajaba por su espalda y sienes, le parecieron horas cruzar la esquina que la llevaría a su destino inmediato, pero realmente debieron ser unos cuantos minutos. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo y noto que el pedazo de tela que era el estandarte estaba probablemente a cuatro metros más de otra saliente, y esta era inclinada, desde allí podía tomar el otro estandarte y bajar otros cuatro metros, hasta llegar a la siguiente saliente y saltar los tres metros restantes al suelo.

Era un viaje peligroso, pero ya no podía volver atrás. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

Armándose de valor nuevamente, alargo la mano y tomo la tela con ambas manos y fue poco a poco descendiendo con cuidado, para cuando llego a la saliente parecía que sus brazos fuera a caerse, los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo, pero aun así se obligo a continuar el trayecto hasta el siguiente estandarte, al llegar a la saliente del segundo, tuvo que recostarse para tomar aire y recobrar energía. Siempre con el temor de que al llegar abajo se lo encontrara a él esperándola furioso por haberse atrevido a escapar. Se estremeció de miedo al imaginar que seguramente esa vez si la golpeara.

Temblando se asomo ligeramente por el borde, y miro con temor los tres metro que la separaban del suelo, iba a dolerle pero no quedaba de otra. Controlando el temblor de su cuerpo, se sentó en el borde y dejo colgar las piernas, luego se impulso; se sintió en el aire unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego volvió a golpearse fuerte contra el suelo de piedra. Esa vez se quedo tendida ahí por minutos, recobrándose del golpe, y cerciorándose de no haberse roto ningún hueso, aunque muchos raspones y cortes si tenía, no estaba tan grave.

Con sobresfuerzo, se levanto, incorporándose sobre sus piernas temblorosas, manteniéndose quieta hasta que supo que podría caminar sin irse de bruces contra el suelo. Se coloco la capa a su alrededor para ocultar la otra bolsa, y no llamar tanto la atención. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de salir de esa fortaleza y perderse entre la ciudad.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, ya comenzaba a anochecer y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pintando el cielo de distintos tonos oscuros. Había logrado encontrar la forma de salir del palacio milagrosamente rápido; se había internado entre la gente, dando gracias por primera vez en su vida por ser pequeña y de baja estatura, ya que se confundía entre la multitud. Camino durante horas y horas, hasta que considero haberse alejado lo suficiente y haber puesto mucha distancia entre su jaula de oro y la libertad. Al final tomo un camino que la llevo a la playa, y quitándose los zapatos, camino por el borde del agua, para que así el mar borrara sus huellas. Lo había considerado cuidadosamente ya que cometer errores no estaba permitido.

Cuando solo la luna iluminaba el cielo, se detuvo, sumamente agotada, busco con la mirada un lugar para descansar, ya no podía dar un solo paso más. Vio unas salientes de rocas que podría usar a modo de cubierta si alguien pasaba por allí. Se dejo caer sobre la arena blanca, su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos incontrolables, froto los músculos de sus piernas agarrotados y se recostó en la arena, mirando la luna y las estrellas brillar en el alto firmamento. Se preguntó si él ya había descubierto que no estaba, y tembló de miedo al pensar en su reacción. Acurrucándose en una bola de medio lado, trato de mantener sus parpados abiertos, pero eventualmente estos se cerraron y con un suspiro cansado, se sumió en un inquieto sueño, con demoníacos ojos verdes.

En lo que Loki entro al cuarto supo que algo faltaba, se había quedado lo estrictamente necesario en la sala del trono, pero en lo que vio la oportunidad se marchó; frunciendo el ceño, fue al cuarto de baño pero no estaba allí, así pues se dirigió al balcón pero antes de llegar supo que no la encontraría. Él había desarrollado algún sexto sentido que le indicaba donde estaba ella en las habitaciones, era como si su cuerpo la percibiera de alguna forma. Y _sabía_ que ella se había marchado mucho antes de comprobarlo.

La furia corrió espesa por sus venas.

Ella había escapado.

Controlándose a duras penas, forzó a su mente a analizar todas las posibles opciones para huir desde allí, le tomo unos enteros quince minutos después de anochecer figurarse por donde se había escapado, y el hecho de que fuera tan peligroso y que pudiera haber muerto, reventó su autocontrol por un momento. La mujer, la muy estúpida se había fugado por la ventana y descendido aquel peligroso camino hasta el piso de abajo.

Con un golpe de su mano mando a volar la cena por todo el cuarto, tomo una honda respiración, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, trazando en su mente los caminos que pudo haber tomado. Si Loki era algo, eso era un brillante estratega... pronto daría con aquella incesante y rebelde mujer del demonio, y le haría pagar caro su desobediencia. Nunca más le quedarían ganas de escapar de nuevo, se prometió.

Luego de veinte minutos, ya su mente había trazado los posibles caminos que pudo tomar, y estaba en movimiento para encontrarla, si su mirada mortífera pronosticaba algo, no era nada bueno.

El ruido de voces cercanas fue lo que la despertó. Sobresaltada, se levanto con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y claro en los oídos, como un tambor desbocado. Le tomo un minuto orientarse, y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la playa y aun era de noche. Agudizo su audición hasta detectar de donde provenían; las noto de la izquierda, y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, temerosa de que Loki lo hubiera encontrado, se levanto ignorando su dolorido cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder entre las rocas, lo mas silenciosamente que podía.

—Oh, dios... que no me encuentre... que no me encuentren— susurro en una letanía, a medida que las voces se aproximaron.

Los vio a la distancia, era dos personas ambos hombres fornidos y altos, iban hablando entre ellos y no se fijaron en ella que estaba medio culta en las sobras de las rocas, se mantuvo tensa y lo mas encogida posible que pudo, hasta que ellos se fueron, espero lo que le pareció diez minutos antes de levantarse de su escondite, dispuesta a seguir su camino, sabiendo que no estaba segura allí al aire libre. Avanzo con cuidado, su mirada fija por donde se habían ido los hombres, tratando de ver alguna señal que indicara que estos planeaban volar.

Suspirando temblorosamente, se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse de allí, cuando se choco contra una pared maciza, inmediatamente unas manos callosas, grande y duras la tomaron con fuerza de los brazos, inmovilizándola. Angustiada y muy, muy asustada elevo la mirada esperando encontrarse dos pares de ojos verdes muy furiosos, pero en cambio vio unos marrones en un rostro tosco y de sonrisa torcida de dientes amarillentos.

—Bueno, bueno... que tenemos aquí?— murmuro con voz ronca y grave, observando su cuerpo descaradamente y con algo parecido a la lascivia. —Un ratoncito se ha perdido, y la manada de gatos justo ahora tiene hambre...

Jadia se puso pálida, al notar que no solo estaba cautiva de aquel hombre desconocido, si no que rodeándolos había al menos siete hombres más, con las mismas fachas que el cual la sostenía. Estuvo casi segura de que no eran buenas personas.

Y en su fuero interno, por primera vez en el día, deseo con fuerza haber permanecido cautiva en la jaula de oro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 3, ahora todo comienza a complicarse... y nuestros protagonistas se verán mas unidos por la situacion aparente... o eso los separara aun mas?**

**averiguenlo en el proximo cap! :3**

**gracias a todos los que lo han leído y por sus reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente! se me ocurrió este ffc cuando estaba viendo nuevamente las dos películas y como Loki siempre fue mi PJ favorito, decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. espero que les guste, aunque puede que contenga escenas fuertes y esa no es mi especialidad, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews.**

**Hay ligeros spoiler de Avenged, Thor TDW... asi que cuidado cuando lean los capítulos xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y las cosas en este capitulo se ponen intensas y complicadas xD**

**No he podido actualizar porque mudarse de un país a otro es bien difícil, aparte de luego mudarte de casa nuevamente en dicho país... bueno, digamos que he tenido mucho que hacer y el tiempo no me alcanza! xD Mis disculpas U_U pero ahora estoy de vuelta y espero que disfruten mas de este FFC!  
**

**Pero igual tómenlo bajo su propio riesgo... Espero su opinión en forma de Reviews! Disfruten!**

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ya llevaba media hora buscándola a lo largo de la playa, estaba casi seguro de que había tomado ese camino, pero maldición, pensó molesto, ella había ocultado bien sus huellas en la arena. Guiándose por la luz de la luna, noto unas rocas cerca de un escarpado que serían un buen escondite para alguien que estuviera huyendo, y en silenció se acerco, pero ese sitio estaba vacío. Iba a darse la vuelta para seguir buscando, cuando noto un bulto en la arena, curioso se agacho y recogió un pedazo de tela que contenía comidas, y un poco más adelante había una capa negra, levantándola contra su rostro, inhalo profundo, reconociendo el aroma de ella en aquellos ropajes.

Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon en la oscuridad de la noche.

La había encontrado.

Se levanto y observo con cuidado a su alrededor, antes de bajar la mirada a la arena y notar sus pisadas de pies pequeños, las siguió, pero noto que estas se encontraban con otras, unas ocho huellas diferentes, mas grandes e indudablemente masculinas. Al instante supo con quienes se había topado ella, los ladrones que tanto estaban causando problemas a los aldeanos y ciudadanos, la tenía en sus garras. Por un momento pensó en dejarla en sus manos, para que aprendiera una valiosa lección... pero inmediatamente después, rectifico, nadie además de él tenía derecho de tocar un solo cabello de ella, para bien o para mal Loki era su dueño, y quería a la mujer de vuelta, en una sola pieza e intacta.

Jadia fue arrojada sobre la arena sin delicadeza alguna, su corazón latía salvajemente y trataba de controlar el pánico que la asediaba; se levanto temblorosamente sobre brazos y piernas, y los observo jactarse entre ellos, la fogata iluminaba el lugar; había sido llevada como un saco de patatas a una parte de la playa que estaba muy apartada y todo el tiempo había reservado sus energías para cuando tuviera que luchar por su vida, o algo peor. De los ocho hombres que la habían encontrado cuatro se había marchado para vigilar los alrededores, y los demás seguían allí, riendo y burlándose de sus propios compañeros, y de como la guardia real no habían logrado encontrarlo.

Pensando que estaban distraído y nada pendiente de sus movimientos, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco rumbo a la playa, para bordear las rocas y escapar de esa pequeña división que la separaba de la libertad y el lugar por el que había venido. Cuando ya se había alejado unos metros, se levanto y comenzó a correr, tomando los bordes del vestido para que no le estorbaran, sin embargo, escucho un alboroto a sus espaldas y temerosa de que si giraba desalentara su huida, apretó los dientes y forzó a sus piernas a seguir adelanta, pero un golpe sordo y duro en su espalda la lanzo con fuerza a la arena sacándole el aire de los pulmones, luego sintió como la volteaban sobre la arena y a continuación se sentaron sobre su cintura inmovilizándola por completo, tomar sus muñecas y estirarle los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Pensabas que podías escapar de nosotros?— dijo enfadado, luego una sonrisa perversa y lasciva apareció sobre su rostro. —¿Querías estas a solas conmigo, verdad muñeca? Bien, ahora voy a disfrutar de ti, y muy pronto me rogaras por mas...

Ni bien había terminado de decir eso, el hombre que la doblaba en tamaño y fuerza, sostuvo su rostro por la mandíbula y bajo su boca repulsiva y babosa sobre sus dulces labios en forma de fresa, en un beso rudo y violento, muy diferente al que Loki le había dado. Él estaba ensuciando el recuerdo que tenía del apasionado y dulce beso por el ojos verdes... A Jadia se le revolvió el estomago al sentir como penetraba entre sus labios con su lengua, asqueada por la invasión de esta, se la mordió con fuerza hasta que el grito de dolor, y se retiro maldiciendo a voz en cuello, liberándola.

La alegría de haberlo herido le duro muy poco, ya que él le propino un bofetón tal que quedo aturdida y paladio el sabor de su propia sangre, un sabor metalizado, notando como por un momento casi perdió el sentido. Pero el segundo golpe que le propino la hizo regresar a la realidad con dolorosa conciencia, en ese momento ella sentía su mejilla arder intensamente y parte de su ojo y sien empezaban a hincharse un poco.

—Yo te enseñare modales, pequeña puta— susurro furiosamente él hombre, que volvió a agachar la cabeza y esa vez mordió los labios de ella con fuerza despiadada.

Jadia gritó al sentir su mordida, rompiendo la suave piel de su boca, lagrimas se deslizaron por el rabillo de sus ojos, y un sollozo broto de su garganta cuando lo sintió levantar bruscamente el dobladillo del vestido, haciendo obvias sus intenciones. Iban a violarla, y solo alcanzo a pensar con pesadumbres, que hubiera deseado no ser virgen y haberse dado a alguien para evitar el increíble dolor que vendría a continuación. Pero sobretodo que hubiera sido un hombre de ojos verdes y de mirada profunda.

Loki observo al primer hombre que montaba guardia por los alrededores, sabía con certeza que no sería el único, en poco tiempo supo que eran cuatro, y todos estaban distraídos, no sería muy difícil vencerlos, pero no tenía mucho tiempo si quería reducir el tiempo que ella hubiera pasado con aquellos hombres, y así reducir los daños provocados en Jadia. Primero dejo fuera de combate al que estaba mas solo y alejado de todos, fue rápido y sin perder tiempo, los otros dos no dieron problemas y mucho menos el ultimo; ninguno estaba muerto, pero todos estaban inconscientes, tomo los cuchillos de los cuerpos flácidos y los llevo consigo sin darles otra mirada más. Encontró el campamento minutos después, y lo recorrió con mirada atenta, tomando nota de todo lo que veía, eran tres hombres, que hablaban y reían entre ellos cerca de una fogata, pero ella no estaba allí, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado hasta que oyó decir a uno de ellos, que en ese momento ya un compañero de ellos estaba disfrutando de su pequeña presa.

Sintió a su cuerpo volverse rígido de furia, al pensar que aquellos imbéciles habían puesto un solo dedo sobre su humana, sin vacilación lanzo dos de los cuchillos adquiridos, que dieron justo en el pecho de dos de ellos, sin darle tiempo al tercero de reaccionar lanzo otro que dio en el blanco sobre su hombro y se enterró profundamente, sin dirigirles un vistazo mas se adelanto hacia la fogata buscando con la mirada en la distancia a la mujer, y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejó totalmente frío por un minuto. Un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño se inclino sobre su cuerpo y la besó violentamente mientras la mantenía inmovilizada contra el suelo, pero se retiro con brusquedad de ella soltando un grito furioso, y con su mano libre le asesto un bofetada tal que realmente vio desde la distancia como su cabeza rebotaba contra la arena, y ese fue seguido de otro más, totalmente furioso, Loki se fue acercando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos con la ultima daga en su palma quemando por enterrarse profundamente en la garganta de aquel hombre.

Ya estaba un poco más cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para verlos con claridad, el hombre se volvió a inclinar sobre su cuerpo pequeño y mordió su boca con fuerza, haciéndola gritar, si Loki no tenía ya un motivo para matar al cabrón aquel por haberla besado, ahora si lo tenía por poner una mano sobre ella. Escucho con claridad el sollozo de Jadia y las palabras que el hombre le dirigió a la muchacha antes de empezar a subir sus faldas, haciendo obvias sus intenciones. Pero todo termino antes de empezar, Loki lo pateó con fuerza, quitándoselo de encima a la joven y lanzándolo lejos en la arena a unos metros de ella, luego sin vacilación le hundió la daga hasta la empuñadura en el pecho justo sobre su corazón, y observo como la vida se apagaba en los aterrados ojos del hombre con frialdad. Y deseo poder matarlo de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta, y observo a la mujer, encogida sobre la arena en una pequeña bola temblorosa, lloraba silenciosamente; él se dirigió a su lado, y en un solo movimiento la alzó en sus brazos, al instante se revolvió intentando luchar contra su agarre.

—Sera mejor que te quedes quieta mujer insensata— demandó con rudeza.

Ella creyó haber imaginado aquella voz tan parecida a la de Loki, pero al alzar la mirada se topo con sus ojos verde que desprendían chispas como fuego, y no pudo evitar relajarse contra su cuerpo temblando descontroladamente; emitió un suspiro mezclado con sollozo antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y enterrar su rostro en su cuello, olvidando por completo porque había querido huir de él en un principio, en ese momento se sentía a salvo y segura en sus poderosos brazos. La calidez de su cuerpo entibiaba su fría piel magullada.

Decir que ella lo sorprendió al acurrucarse contra él, fue quedarse corto. Estaba muy impresionado casi atónito por sus acciones; cuando había elevado su rostro y sus ojos se habían encontrado, había distinguido claramente su alivio, luego toda la tención que agarrotaba su cuerpo se desvaneció recostándose contra él, había emitido un ruidito entre un sollozo y un suspiro y sus brazos lo habían rodeado por el cuello ocultando seguidamente su rostro en el temblando suavemente.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, se alejo de ese lugar y camino largo rato con ella en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna en el trayecto de vuelta al palacio; eventualmente el temblor que la recorría disminuyo, su piel fría entro en calor al estar en constante contacto con el cuerpo de él, pero nunca se durmió, aun se sentía dolorida por todas partes. Sabía que a pesar de todo, él la castigaría porque sus amenazas no habían abandonado su mente, ni la advertencia de que si escapaba lo lamentaría seriamente, aunque ya lo hacía. Solo supo que habían llegado a su destino porque lo sintió abrir una puerta, y luego por el rabillo del ojo reconoció las habitaciones en las que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Sintió su corazón encogerse al ser depositada en la cama, temerosa de lo que vendría a continuación; se quedo sentada en el borde, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza agacha, no pensaba resistirse, no podía de todas formas... sus fuerzas ya menguadas estaban casi extintas, no podría defenderse, después de todo él era mucho más poderoso que aquel hombre, y su golpe seguramente la mataría. Rendida, cerró los ojos, esperando.

Cuando sintió el toque de su mano en la barbilla levantándola con una suavidad inesperada, se sorprendió. Él le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, luego rompió la conexión.

Loki apretó los dientes furioso al ver su rostro iluminado, su mejilla derecha, parte de su sien y borde del ojo estaba hinchados, y lucia un espectacular moratón oscuro de una gama de colores variados, siguió el examen, observando sus labios en forma de fresa, antes suaves y rosados, ahora estaban hinchados y con un feo corte en carne viva y sangrando un poco; tomo ambas manos con las suyas, notando las rozaduras en las muñecas y brazos, estaba seguro que sus piernas también tenían algún tipo de morado o raspón. Ese imbécil había marcado con tal brutalidad su piel delicada que le provocaba revivirlo para volver a matarlo, pero esa vez con más lentitud y dolor.

Tomo el frasco pequeño que había dejado a su lado y lo destapo.

—Bebe esto, solo un sorbo— le ordeno con voz dura.

En vez de refutar, tomo el pequeño frasco de color fucsia con manos temblorosas y se lo llevo a los labios, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el borde toco su piel magullada, el liquido ambarino tenía un sabor dulce al principio pero tan agrió al final, que la hizo arrugar un poco la cara, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió un tirón doloroso en el rostro. Su mano rozo delicadamente el área dañada por los golpes, pero la mano de él tomo la suya deteniéndola, lo miro desconcertada por sus acciones.

—Ve a bañarte, ahora— demando con voz seca.

Tomándola del brazo con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza, la levanto y empujo hacia la puerta abierta, él ya había preparado el baño y colocado su camisón allí mientras ella había permanecido sentada como una muñeca rota en la cama, en la misma posición en que él la había dejado al entrar. El tónico que le había dado era uno de curación, se lo daban esencialmente a los guerreros para agilizar la curación de heridas profundas, usualmente la persona que lo tomaba en tres días estaba casi completamente recuperado, pero seguramente como ella era humana actuara más rápido y para la mañana siguiente estaría como nueva. No le gustaba nada ver el daño que le habían infringido, habían estropeado su piel y aunque no debería importarle, lo hacía.

Jadia no se resistió, fue al baño y se quito el vestido sin mirarlo siguiera, al entrar a la charca suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel, los cortes y magulladuras escocían pero no le importo, se tomo su tiempo lavando sus cabellos llenos de arena y sal marina, y su cuerpo entero lo froto con vigor a pesar de que le dolía horrores, pero no quería sentir ningún rescoldo de aroma o sudor que le recordara a ese hombre. Para cuando acabo estaba exhausta y mas dolorida, pero un poco mas satisfecha.

Dudo un poco antes de salir, no sabiendo bien a que iba a enfrentarse... noto que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el balcón donde estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta abierta; la diferencia entre lo cálido del baño y el aire frío de la habitación la hizo temblar, subió sus brazos y se abrazo la cintura mientras permanecía parada a la espera de su reacción. Loki se dio la vuelta al sentir la mirada de ella sobre su espalda, la observo parada en el medio de la habitación, parecía perdida y muy insegura; así pues, él se le acerco irguiéndose sobre su pequeña figura en toda su altura de un metro noventa y cuatro, había pensado cuidadosamente y repasado en su mente repetidas veces la escena que se había llevado a cabo cuando él llego al lugar donde esos hombres la mantenían prisionera. Y aunque estaba casi seguro de que no la habían tocado en ese sentido, necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¿Te violaron?

Sus ojos verdes, nunca abandonaron su cara, pendiente de cada matiz y mueca que ella hiciera.

Ella dio un suave respingo.

—No... pero eso iba a hacerme ese hombre, cuando llegaste... — susurro con suavidad, su voz sonó algo ronca, sus ojos oscuro reflejaban mortificación y asco.

Se balanceo sobre sus piernas, el cansancio ya la estaba afectando, y solo quería acostarse, hacerse una bola y llorar, aunque estaba tan cansada que no sabía si pudiera reunir energía incluso para eso, su cuerpo le exigía dormir. Se sintió ser elevada nuevamente por sus poderosos brazos masculinos, confundida parpadeo mirando su cara, mientras él la trasladaba, para su sorpresa en vez de al sillón acostumbrado, la deposito en la enorme cama de sabanas blancas y suaves; luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que conducía al baño.

Jadia se sentía muy confundida, pero el cansancio no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Ella debería de estar acostada en el que había sido su cama por las pasadas semanas, pero en cambio se encontraba en la cama de él, su trato para con ella se había suavizado y en vez de agredirla y gritarle como pensó que haría, la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando ella se tambaleo... ¿aquello tendría un significado? Y si así era, entonces, ¿cuál sería?

Cuando entro al baño Loki se quito la ropa con impaciencia, y la arrojo junto con el vestido marrón que ella había dejado a un lado de la charca, se interno en el agua aun caliente lavándose el sudor, y la arena de la playa; no sabía bien que iba a hacer a continuación, era un misterio incluso para él, el porqué la había acostado en su propia cama, ni esa repentina amabilidad y cuidado para tratarla, aquello no era típico de él. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no había querido ser violento con ella en su estado tan magullado, y su mirada de cervatillo asustado y perdido, le hacía querer estrangular a alguien. La impaciencia se apodero de él, saliendo del agua se seco y minutos después volvió con el cabello húmedo y sus pantalones negros usuales para dormir, antes de acercarse a la cama dejo el cuarto a oscuras, solo iluminado por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la observo tendida en la cama, estaba de medio lado con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada de plumas, sus cabellos largos estaban extendidos sobre la sábana blanco perla, el camisón arremolinado un poco más arriba de sus rodillas dejaba ver sus pantorrillas y delicados pies, mientras que el resto se adhería a su cuerpo curvilíneo por la posición en la que estaba acostada, su rostro relajado, y sus ojos negros parpadearon un poco al notarlo de pie a un lado de la cama, como si luchara contra el sueño y el cansancio, lo miro con una expresión adormilada y a pesar de los rosetones, morados y magulladuras que estropeaban su magnífica piel dorada, aun le resultaba sumamente atractiva... y repentinamente, él supo porque la había puesto en ese sitió y no donde ella había dormido antes.

Porque él la quería en _su_ cama.

Era así de simple, la deseaba en su cama, verla allí tendida muy adormilada esperando por él para que se acostara a su lado, encendía su sangre como pólvora el fuego; quería verla allí recostada, saber que podía tocarla cuantas veces deseara, si tan solo estiraba la mano... achaco esos pensamientos tan absurdos a su sentido de posesión. Incluso desde pequeño Loki había sido egoísta, y muy posesivo con aquellas cosas que eran suyas, con lo que le pertenecía... era siempre así, por eso su obsesión con ser el rey y suceder el trono luego de que Odín dimitiera, porque sentía que era su derecho reinar, y al final lo había conseguido.

Era lo mismo con aquella mujer humana, él la había tomado en un principio como un juguete para divertirse, y de paso tener una sirvienta, el hecho de que con ella no tuviera que ocultar su apariencia, y supiera quién y qué era lo hacía aun mejor. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia cuando ella andaba al rededor, sus pequeños gestos de enfado, o incluso aquel brillo rebelde que aparecía en sus ojos cuando estaba muy irritada y él la mangoneaba groseramente solo porque podía y era divertido... eventualmente, se había hecho a la idea de que ella le pertenecía por completo, aunque fuera inesperado y le tomara mucho tiempo darse cuenta, había llegado a pensar en ella como una parte de sus posesiones y de su día a día.

Ese era el porqué la había buscado al escapar, el porqué lo había puesto furioso el que aquel hombre le pusiera las manos en cima, y pretendiera tomar para él los placeres que la muchacha podía proporcionar con su pequeño, joven y femenino cuerpo de mujer. Todo lo que Jadia era y ofrecía, todo desde su temperamento hasta sus suaves labios en forma de fresa le pertenecían, eran suyos para tomar y dejar si así lo quería. Nadie más podía tenerla, solo él.

Ya no importaba que ella fuera una vulgar humana, porque ahora le pertenecía.

Ningún otro hombre de ninguna especie podría tocarla sin incurrir en su furia, nadie más la tocaría nunca. Y si alguien era tan tonto como para hacerlo, él se encargaría de acabar con su maldita existencia.

Caminó en silencio hasta la cama, se sentó en el otro lado desocupado y la observo, su mirada adormilada se fijo en él, mientras ella luchaba por permanecer despierta.

—¿Que sucede?— susurro con suavidad, él llevaba un tiempo parado observándola en silencio y eso la inquietaba de sobremanera, usualmente aquello no implicaba nada bueno para ella.

Sus ojos verdes, brillaron en la oscuridad con intensidad.

—Nada.

La brusquedad de su tono no era nada nuevo para ella, pero si aquel brillo misterioso en sus ojos; inquieta, intento incorporarse para tratar de saber que era lo que él pensaba hacer con ella, pero sus músculos doloridos protestaron y ella gimió dolorida, al instante su mano se poso en su hombro empujándola hacia abajo para que permaneciera acostada, aunque su mano era firme no fue brusca ni le hizo daño.

—No. Permanece echada— demando con voz dura, demorando su toque un poco más del necesario sobre su hombro.

Jadia accedió sin protestar, la verdad era que estaba bastante cómoda en la cama, y si por ella fuera no regresaría al sillón, aunque este en verdad no había sido incomoda para nada, no era una verdadera cama. Tembló ligeramente cuando una brisa nocturna recorrió el cuarto. Se acurruco un poco más, tratando de llevar calor a sus extremidades. Para su entera sorpresa, Loki luego de acostarse en la cama, la tomo entre sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo; por instinto poso sus palmas contra su pecho, y al instante pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo calentarlas, sin querer sus piernas se entrelazaron y ella se adapto a su postura como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes. Estaba muy sorprendida y desconcertada al mismo tiempo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon en un rubor que solo él provocaba.

Él la vio temblar un poco y acurrucarse más sobre si misma tratando de conservar el calor, así pues se acostó a su lado, y extendiendo los brazos la atrajo hacia él, sobresaltándola en el proceso, pero no hizo caso de su reacción, y la pego contra sí; sus manos pequeñas y frías se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo, haciéndolo estremecer muy imperceptiblemente, sus piernas suaves se entrelazaron con las suyas, y al instante siguiente toda su figura femenina estaba en contacto de la suya masculina y poderosa.

La había hecho ruborizar, pensó con entera satisfacción masculina, solo él provocaba esos efectos en ella, su cercanía la afectaba como ninguna otra lo hacía. Y eso le encantaba.

Jadia pensó en apartarse, pero el calor corporal de él la mantenía abrigada del frío, y era demasiada tentación permanecer entre sus brazos de esa forma. Suspiro contenta, mientras el cansancio la vencía y le pasaba factura del exhausto día, y las fuertes emociones vividas... solo quería dormir plácidamente y olvidarse de todo. Inconscientemente se removió un poco, arrimándose aun mas a su poderoso cuerpo lleno de músculos definidos y cálidos, para una mejor posición, poso la cabeza sobre su hombro de piel blanca utilizándolo de almohada, y volvió a suspirar de placer, nunca se había sentido más cómoda que en ese momento.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento, se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Loki la sintió relajarse completamente contra él, luego de haberse acercado más y posado su cabeza sobre él, se había quedado dormida al instante. Esperaba que las marcas y moratones junto con el dolor que ella debía estar sintiendo desapareciera al días siguiente, porque él tenía planes para su persona...

Ya había durado mucho tiempo su celibato.

Y era hora de acabar con eso... y la persona elegida para ello, dormía justo en sus brazos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 4, Ya Loki ha admitido que la desea! ahora todo queda en incógnito hasta el siguiente episodio!**

**gracias a todos los que lo han leído y por sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente! Se me ocurrió este ffc cuando estaba viendo nuevamente las dos películas y como Loki siempre fue mi PJ favorito, decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. espero que les guste, aunque puede que contenga escenas fuertes y esa no es mi especialidad, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews.**

**Hay ligeros spoiler de Avenged, Thor TDW... asi que cuidado cuando lean los capítulos xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y las cosas en este capitulo se ponen intensas y complicadas xD**

**Disculpen que no haya podido actualizar, pero por fin tuve algo de tiempo libre y decidí postearles por fin el siguiente capítulo! espero les guste!**

**Pero igual tómenlo bajo su propio riesgo ya que en los siguientes episodios seran un poquito subidos de tonos... Osea Lemon! No he escrito algo así antes asi que espero su opinion!**

**Espero su opinión en forma de Reviews! Disfruten!**

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Loki despertó temprano cuando las luces del alba estaban asomando por el horizonte, y el cuarto estaba levemente iluminado pero lo suficiente como para ver con aproximadamente total claridad; dirigió su vista a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y quedo satisfecho con su aspecto, su rostro había vuelto casi por completo a la normalidad, solo se veía algunas leves marcas en el, pero sus labios en forma de fresa ya tenían la misma apariencia que antes, suaves y rosados, justo como él lo recordaba, y estaba seguro de que el resto de ella estaría igual de curado.

No pudo resistir la tentación, y se inclino sobre ella, rozando su boca con la suya... saboreando su dulzura y suavidad, la sintió soltar un suave suspiro en sueños, antes de removerse y ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda; contuvo una sonrisa a duras penas, incluso inconsciente en el sueño lo desafiaba y se rebelaba contra él... pero eso era lo que tanto lo atraía de ella. Se levanto con la intención de irse, no podía pasar todo el tiempo en la cama aunque quisiera, debía solucionar los problemas de los bandidos, aun habían algunos de ellos vivos, y él pensaba hacer que comparecieran ante la justicia por los delitos cometidos. Luego de estar vestido giro la cabeza para verla una vez más, tan tranquila en la enorme cama, por ese día él la dejaría dormir lo que quisiera, porque cuando llegara la noche esperaba que ella estuviera totalmente recuperada y descansada... porque esa noche no descansaría mucho.

Ella no tuvo sueños inquietos por la noche, durmió tranquilamente. Cuando por fin despertó lo primero que noto fue que él no se encontraba en la cama, de hecho no estaba por ningún lado en la habitación, confundida se levanto de la cama y noto sorprendida que el cuerpo no le dolía ya tanto como antes, de hecho solo sentía una ligera molestia y rigidez en las extremidades. Camino hasta el cuarto de baño y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver su reflejo en el espejo... los cortes y magulladuras de su rostro habían desaparecido casi del todo, el morado de su mejilla estaba casi por completo ido, solo quedaba una leve sombra de amarillo y sus labios ya no tenía aquel feo corte y estaba igual de suaves y rosados que antes.

Atónita se quito el camisón y se miro el cuerpo entero, todo rastro de violencia había desaparecido por completo, era un milagro... ¿pero cómo era posible? Luego recordó que le había dado a beber un liquido bastante extraño la noche anterior, supuso que sería aquello lo que había obrado semejante magia... ¿pero porque lo había hecho? ¿No debía estar molesto y furioso con ella por haberse escapado? Mordió su labio inferior inquieta por lo que le depararía el resto del día.

Se puso el vestido gris, y peino su cabello en el usual moño en la nuca, luego salió del baño, dándose cuenta de que la comida del almuerzo ya estaba servida, se sentó a comer con paciencia disfrutando de ella, y al terminar lo recogió todo poniéndolo a un lado, se dirigió a la cama acomodando las sabanas sin poder evitar ruborizarse al recordar cómo había dormido entre sus brazos la pasada noche; suspiro confundida por las emociones contradictorias que la asaltaban siempre que pensaba en él o estaba cerca suyo, no lo comprendía ni se comprendía a si mima tampoco.

El resto de la tarde la paso en el balcón, con nervios de lo que él diría o haría al verla, tanto así que al llegar el atardecer ya se había creado toda una película en su cabeza de lo que podría y no podría pasar llegado el momento. Se levanto y fue al baño a preparar el agua para él, y al salir del cuarto lo encontró de pie en la habitación principal, para ese momento ya las marcas en su piel dorada habían desaparecido por completo y no le dolía el cuerpo para nada. Ella se detuvo y lo observo inquieta, y cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre su persona, las mejillas se le encendieron.

—Ya tu baño está listo... — no supo que mas agregar ni que debería hacer.

Él vio como se retorcía las manos nerviosa y controlo una sonrisa que estuvo por subir a sus labios, sus ojos las recorrieron de arriba a abajo, y un resplandor de satisfacción brillo en ellos, al notar que su apariencia estaba de nuevo como antes, y no se distinguían ninguna marca que la estropeara.

Perfecto.

—Bien.

Loki se encamino hacia el baño pasándola de largo sin otra mirada, pero sabiendo que seguiría a continuación; se tomo su tiempo para bañarse, y vestirse con sus típicos pantalones negros, regreso al cuarto y la encontró sentada en el sillón, las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y la mirada baja, la cena estaba servida para él, pero ella no parecía haber tomado nada de comida. Frunció el ceño desconcertado, al acercarse y pararse frente a ella.

—¿No piensas comer?— pegunto con voz monótona.

Jadia sacudió la cabeza en negativa, tenia semejante nudo en el estómago que no creía poder tragar nada sin que se le atascara en la garganta. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa.

—Yo... aunque quisiera no sería capaz... —elevo la cabeza y encontró su mirada verde con la suya negras, sus ojos brillaban preocupados y temerosos. —Yo... te desobedecí y escape...

Ah. Ese era el problema, decidió Loki, ella estaba preocupada por el castigo que suponía él iba a darle, y aunque tenía miedo había decidido enfrentarlo directamente en vez de esperar a que el actuara. De nuevo, ella lo sorprendía, no muchas personas era así de valientes, o estúpidas dependiendo de qué punto de vista uno lo viera.

Al ver que él no decía nada, sus nervios aumentaron.

—Por favor di algo... — le rogo mortificada, pensando que su castigo sería aun peor que la agresión que podría haber sufrido en manos de aquellos hombres.

Loki rio burlonamente, antes de tomarla de ambos brazos para pegarla contra su cuerpo, sus manos pequeñas estaban contra su pecho desnudo, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la posición tan intima en la que se encontraba. Lo miro sumamente confundida.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de que voy a hacer contigo, ¿no es verdad?— murmuro con voz ronca disfrutando del sonrojo de su rostro.

Ella trago grueso.

—No... yo... asumí que iba a castigarme con severidad por la desobediencia...

Ella era tan inocente. No tenía ni idea de que el castigo que pensaba aplicarle sería sumamente placentero para los dos.

Su sonrisa era perversamente sexy, y ella contuvo la respiración audiblemente, cautivada por su mirada de brillo intenso.

—Ya veremos, Jadia, ya veremos... —comento, antes de soltarla y dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo. —Ahora ve a comer algo.

Confundida por sus acciones, se apresuro a obedecerlo en silenció. Tomo un plato y se sirvió algo de comida, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse a comer al balcón como siempre había hecho, él la detuvo.

—Comerás aquí, en el sillón.

Deteniéndose en el acto, asintió y se encamino al sillón, sentándose puso el plato en sus piernas y comenzó a comer en silenció, poco a poco fue relajándose. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que él la observaba con expresión divertida y un calor en los ojos que no era nada tierno ni suave.

—Hmmm... ¿qué sucedió con aquellos hombres?— pregunto vacilante sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

Él trago el vino antes de responder con llaneza.

—Cuatro de ellos están en prisión, tres heridos y comino de prisión, y el ultimo esta muerto— su voz no reflejo más que indiferencia. La observo con curiosidad para ver como tomaba esa noticia.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, pensando en ello, pero luego se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros.

—No puedo decir que lo lamente, seguramente él había cometidos muchos delitos graves y matado personas solo por placer... — murmuro con voz vacía, al verlo levantar las cejas levemente sorprendido, agrego con pesar. —Incluso en la Tierra hay gente así... abusadores de menores, mal tratadores de mujeres, niños y ancianos, ladrones, mentirosos, estafadores... debí suponer que incluso en este mundo también habría ese tipo de personas.

Suspiró, volviendo a comer, distraída por sus pensamiento, no midió lo que decía.

—No es la primera vez que alguien me golpea, pero si fue la primera que lo han hecho con tanta fuerza... — poso los dedos por donde la noche anterior había estado la magulladura en su mejilla.

Él entrecerró los ojos, observándola, ella hablaba mas para sí misma que para él, pero aun así llamo su atención. Alguien ya la había agredido antes, probablemente en la tierra.

—¿Quien fue? Tengo entendido que en la Tierra eso es un crimen— interrogo con voz indiferente, aunque ciertamente quería saber quien había sido el que había puesto una mano sobre ella.

Levanto la cabeza sorprendida, no solo por haber dicho algo que no le había comentado a nadie antes, sino también porque él estuviera interesado aunque sea un poco en saberlo. Se revolvió incomoda en el sillón.

—Como mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña fui a un orfanato, habían otros niños aparte de mi así que nadie podía dedicarnos plena atención a cada uno— comenzó a explicar, no quería que tomara a mal a los humanos, aunque ciertamente algunos no tenía buena pinta. —cuando cumplí quince años, luego de la escuela conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de comestibles, llevaba cajas de un lado a otro... el dueño siempre nos gritaba a todos los empleados, pero yo necesitaba el dinero, así que simplemente hacia mi trabajo evitándolo tanto como podía.

Hizo una pausa.

—Continua.

—Un día empezó a molestarme más de lo normal, me seguía a todos lados y me lo encontraba siempre en cualquier lado de la tienda, pero siempre estábamos rodeados de los otros empleados así que no me inquiete mucho— jugueteo con sus dedos, nerviosa, rememorar aquel incidente le recordaba al más reciente con aquel hombre en la playa. —Sin embargo un día cuando todos fueron a almorzar, tuve que quedarme un poco después porque no había terminado de organizar algunas cajas, entonces él se acerco a mí y... me hizo una propuesta indecente que yo rechace, él enfureció.

No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, estaba muy avergonzada aunque no había sido su culpa.

—Comenzó a gritarme que solo era una niña sucia y que yo lo había provocado— lo miro mortificada, temerosa de que él lo creyera así. —Pero no fue así, nunca lo anime ni le insinué de ningún modo... me tomo del brazo y me zarandeo, yo estaba aterrada porque no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme y no era fuerte, así que no podía defenderme, lo siguiente que supe fue que me había cruzado la cara de una bofetada y mi nariz sangraba. Quede tan sorprendida como él mismo, por sus acciones. Me soltó y yo me marche, nunca más volví por allí.

—¿Y no fuiste a la policía?— tenía el ceño fruncido, había imaginado a la muchacha en esa situación y sabía por el tiempo convivido que ella no sabía coquetear ni flirtear con hombres, ni siquiera sabía cómo besar. Ella no provocaba, por lo menos conscientemente, ya que en esos días pasados lo había atraído sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En la Tierra, a los huérfanos no nos prestan mucha atención, seguramente él hubiera acabado mintiendo sobre ello, y a mí nadie me creería... después de todo era solo una adolecente sin hogar que no le importaba a nadie— se encogió de hombros resignada. Su vida no había sido un camino de rosas.

El silencio calló como una cortina entre ellos, ella estaba incómoda por haber revelado ese secreto tan personal a él, y él pensaba que ella se había salvado de ser violada dos veces en su vida. Ambos terminaron de cenar en completo silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella recogió los trastos de ambos llevándolos a un lado, y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Y desde entonces, ¿no has sentido curiosidad por los hombres?— aunque lo hizo como pregunta, era más una afirmación. Sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, tomando nota de sus expresiones.

Se removió incomoda de un pie a otro.

—No... todos los que he conocido hasta ahora no me han animado precisamente a interesarme por lo que sucede entre parejas— asintió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. —Siempre que uno de ellos muestra un interés más allá de una amistad platónica me retiro dejándole claro que no deseo esa intimidad.

Loki pensó que por eso el día que la había sorprendido viendo a la pareja besándose por el balcón, ella había estado tan intrigada y desconcertada. Volvió su mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. Pero no había sido así cuando él la toco.

—No soportas el toque de un hombre.

Ella vacilo, luego asintió afirmativo.

—Me incomoda de sobre manera, si.

Una sonrisa perversa volvió a posarse en sus labios.

—Pero sin embargo no fue así cuando te besé aquel día en el balcón— comento con ligereza, sus ojos verdes no se perdieron de nada.

Jadia se movió inquieta de un pie al otro, retorciéndose las manos, sintió sus mejillas arder bajo su intensa mirada. Él no había hecho referencia con anterioridad a lo que sucedió entre ellos nunca antes.

—Yo... eh...

—Cuando te bese no opusiste resistencia a mi avance— señalo, disfrutando de lo lindo su incomodidad. —Te derretiste en mis brazos cuando mi boca tomo la tuya...

Oh, dioses! Pensó muy mortificada ella, paseándose intranquila por la habitación, ella no podía mentir porque siempre que lo intentaba se reía nerviosa.

Solo le quedaba decir la verdad, por más penosa que fuera.

—Yo... yo... — tragó en seco, pero se obligo a continuar. —Sí, no me resistí... pero eso fue porque me tomo por sorpresa... no me esperaba una cosa así... — balbuceo apenada.

Loki rio en voz alta y de forma burlona, observándola complacido. Había aceptado la verdad y eso lo sorprendía un poco. No le hubiera extrañado que mintiera, pero su ratoncito era muy honesto.

—Estoy seguro de que te tome por sorpresa, si... pero también sé que si te besara justo ahora no te resistirías y permanecerías suave entre mis brazos, rendida a mí completamente— comentó con seguridad y arrogancia, viendo su rostro encenderse al rojo vivo, junto con el brillo rebelde de sus ojos negros.

Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, atónita por su comentario. Frunció el ceño y puso las manos en sus caderas, mirándolo con irritación.

—No... no es cierto!— exclamo incrédula, fulminándolo con su mirada.

Él sonrió maliciosamente, ella había caído en su trampa... retándolo a demostrar lo contrario, y él estaba más que dispuesto a acceder. No había pensado en nada más durante todo el día que no fuera tomarla en sus brazos y poseerla de todo los modos que fueran posibles y tan intensamente que nunca pudiera borrar esos recuerdos ni sus caricias de su cuerpo, marcarla de tal manera que cuando se moviera sintiera en su femenino cuerpo su posesión.

Y lo recordara una y otras vez. Sintió como la excitación lo recorría, el deseo corriendo por sus venas espeso y ardiente, al imaginar lo que pensaba hacerle a su pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo, cómo la haría gritar, suspirar y gemir bajo él, hacerla repetir su nombre una y otra vez... apretó los dientes para contenerse, su erección se apretaba contra sus pantalones negros, y su cuerpo tenso por el deseo se dolía por enterrarse en sus suaves muslos, en aquel sitió que ocultaba la mata de bello oscuros entre sus piernas, ese rincón secreto húmedo y ardiente que lo rodearía acogiéndolo en su interior.

Casi maldijo en voz alta, debido al tirón que dio su miembro de solo pensarlo. Debía tenerla lo más pronto posible, pero primero se deleitaría con saborearla y demostrarle que solo él podía dejarla temblorosa y deseosa de más carisias.

Se levanto con lentitud, observando su rostro volverse indeciso y suspicaz, el nerviosismo fue evidente a medida que él se acercaba a ella, inclinándose sobre su pequeña figura sus ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos, manteniéndolos prisioneros de su intensidad. Elevo una mano lentamente y la llevo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, deshaciendo el moño que mantenía sus largos cabellos unidos, al instante este callo libremente por su espalda y hombros, como una cortina de color castaño oscuro hasta llegar un poco más abajo de la cintura; interno esa misma mano en los mechones sedosos, forzando su cabeza suavemente a elevarse arqueando su esbelto cuello, su otra mano la tomo de la cintura, y la movió hasta su espalda con lentitud, acariciándola al mismo tiempo. Ella contuvo la respiración audiblemente al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerla, pero no pudo apartar su mirada de él.

Loki la tenía cautiva, en más de una forma. Inclinando su cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron y su aliento caliente estuvo sobre su boca en forma de fresa, temblorosa y suave, esperando por ser tomada apasionadamente; ella estaba sumamente turbada por su cercanía, no podía moverse aunque su vida dependiera de ello, ya en otra ocasión él había hecho eso, pero antes se había retirado, en esa ocasión algo le decía que no sería igual, él no retrocedería.

—Loki... — susurro con voz ronca sin querer, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez.

Él sintió su sangre arder al oírla decir su nombre, ella tenía una voz suave y ronca, sus pestañas intentaban mantenerse arriba, pero era inútil, eventualmente sus ojos quedaron velados por sus espesas pestañas negras, que parecían dos medias lunas contra su piel de color miel, sus labios levemente entreabiertos esperando por su beso, su respiración ya acelerada por la tensión. Por Odín! Ella era una criatura sensual que lo tentaba a probarla!

Su boca la rozó una vez, luego otra.

—Labios sabor a miel, dulces...

Ella gimió con suavidad, sus manos se posaron en sus bíceps sintiendo los músculos bajo la piel caliente de su cuerpo, quería acercarse más a él, como si leyera sus pensamientos él la acerco a si, pegando sus senos contra su musculoso pecho, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, él la estaba sosteniendo por completo en el aire, haciéndola sentir menuda y muy femenina.

Loki mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, pero firmeza, luego lo succiono.

Y ella suspiro, era tan diferente a lo que aquel hombre le había hecho... no pudo evitar estremecerse en sus brazos, anhelando más pero sin poder pedirlo.

—¿Si te besara a conciencia... me rechazarías?— interrogo con voz ronca y sensual, besando una esquina de su boca, y luego la otra sin llegar a tocar sus labios rosados. —¿O te entregarías al beso como sucedió la ultima vez? Permitiéndome tomar la dulzura de tus labios, poseer tu boca con la mía y hacerte perder el control por completo...

Jadia no podía pensar correctamente con su cercanía, y sus palabras solo encendían un fuego desconocido en su sangre, desesperándola, haciéndola desear lo que él proclamaba con tanta intensidad que se asusto de su reacción.

—Yo... — tartamudeo, indecisa.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime si podrías resistirte.

Forzándose a abrir sus parpados, enfoco su mirada oscura en sus ojos verde claro, que en ese momento estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y de inmediato supo que fue un error, porque no había forma de que se librara de él, ya la había hecho prisionera sin forzarla, ella le pertenecía para hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no se opondría, lo dejaría ser.

Él la había capturado con su magia.

Sus ojos verdes, vieron la respuesta en los de ella, turbios y totalmente rendidos a sus deseos.

No. Ella no podía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 5, Ya Loki ha comenzado a actuar movido por su deseo! ahora todo queda en incógnito hasta el siguiente episodio!**

**gracias a todos los que lo han leído y por sus reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente! Primero que nada me gustaria disculparme por no haber subido el siguiente cap! pero es que mi laptop sufrio un da;o por un virus y perdi todos los documentos en ella! D:( Y no fue si no hasta ayer que con la ayuda de mi hermana mayor logre acomodar la laptop que no queria funcionar! y pues... yeah U_U**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene escenas intimas fuertes y descriptivas! so lean bojo su propio riesgo!**

**Dejenme saber su opinion en forma de Reviews!**

**Declaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo Jadia! y el plot!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Su beso fue apenas un roce de labios, probando, tanteando, haciéndola frustrarse por un contacto más completo, hasta que sus uñas no se clavaron en sus hombros, protestando, Loki no intensifico el beso, sus bocas completamente unidas, saboreándose, reclamando su dulzura; él no recordaba que besarla fuera tan intenso y excitante, pero así era... aunque ella seguía sin saber cómo besar, eventualmente lo imitó, y él la guio, enseñándole como debía hacerlo. Solo para descubrir que era una alumna aventajada y aprendía rápido, aunque no lo hiciera del todo bien, su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Separo su boca de la suya, para permitirle tomar aliento, pero ella protesto débilmente, buscando sus labios inconscientemente por mas, su rostro sonrojado. Era simplemente demasiado para resistirse, sobre todo cuando ya llevaba días enteros muriéndose por probarla y negándose aquel placer delicioso. Ahora le pareció una estupidez.

—Paciencia... — susurro contra su boca en forma de fresa, ahora mas rosada, hinchada y húmeda por sus besos.

Cargándola en sus brazos por la cintura, la llevo a la cama, deteniéndose para besarla una vez más con pura intensidad y pasión, seduciéndola para que no fuera consciente de nada más que no fuera él; puso una rodilla sobre la superficie de la cama de sabanas color marfil, movió uno de sus brazo que rodeaba su pequeña cintura y lo coloco sobre la espalda de ella, para a continuación descender con ella sobre el colchón, quedaron en una posición sumamente intima.

Debido al brazo que rodeaba su cintura, esto elevaba su torso haciendo que sus senos se apretaran contra su pecho masculino, su estomago se encontraba con el suyo permitiéndole sentir todos los músculos de su abdomen y sus piernas entrelazadas, dejaban su miembro excitado en la unión de sus muslos. Con su otro brazo se apoyo en la cama, levantándose ligeramente sobre ella bajo la mirada a su cara, y la encontró mirándolo desconcertada y sumamente nerviosa.

—¿Q-que haces?— le susurro parpadeando para salir del aturdimiento en el que había caído gracias a sus besos.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con burla, sus ojos verdes chispearon fijos en los suyos negros.

—Creí que era algo obvio... aparentemente, no lo es— comento sonriendo con malicia.

Luego movió sus caderas de modo que ella pudiera sentir su erección en su parte más femenina. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, e inspiro con brusquedad al sentirlo entre sus piernas, incrédula; sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, sus sentidos volvieron a ella como un cubo de agua fría, y lo miro con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo. Intento moverse para alejarse un poco de aquella posición que le resultaba tan dominante sobre su persona, y noto alarmada que estaba recostada en su cama, y de paso cada vez que hacia un movimiento para alejarse de su contacto, solo conseguía frotarse contra aquel bulto duro y caliente que era su miembro.

Se detuvo bruscamente y su rostro ardió como una manzana madura. Puso sus palmas contra su pecho musculoso de piel blanca, por un momento olvido que era lo que quería hacer debido al contacto con su pecho de músculos de acero que podía sentir bajo la piel, luego recobro la compostura e intento empujarlo para alejarlo de sí misma, sin éxito... él era como una roca grande inamovible. No se movería a menos que él mismo así lo quisiera, y no parecía haber muchas esperanzas de que eso sucediera.

Loki la miraba divertido, viendo su al principio sutil, luego más evidente esfuerzo por apartarlo de ella; su primer intento solo había conseguido que sus caderas curvilíneas se frotaran contra su miembro, algo que lo había excitado de sobremanera, el segundo intento consistió en apartarlo empujando con sus pequeñas manos su ancho pecho musculoso, no consiguió moverlo ni un milímetro.

Jadia comenzó a desesperarse. No había ninguna posibilidad de escaparse, el poseía demasiada fuerza, y ella no tenía la suficiente como para luchar, nuevamente estaba atrapada por un hombre que quería algo de ella que no sabía si podía darle, o si siquiera quería. Giro su cabeza a un lado, su mejilla acarició las sabanas, no quería verlo a los ojos, porque tenía miedo de largarse a llorar.

—¿E-es este mi castigo... ?—pregunto en voz baja, clavando sus uña en las palmas de sus manos para mantener el control sobre sí misma.

Él la observo largo y tendido, en silencio.

—Deberías de verlo más como algo que nos proporcionara placer a ambos— comento al fin, mirándola con detenimiento para validar su reacción, como ella no lo miro, su voz se volvió dura como el acero. —Mírame cuando te hablo.

Ella se forzó a mirarlo, trabando sus ojos oscuros brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas con aquellos verdes claros que parecían inaccesibles.

—¿Vas a forzarme... ?—interrogo con voz ahogada, sus labios temblaron y los mordió con fuerza haciéndose sangrar sin querer, para evitar perder el poco control que poseía. Parpadeo para aclarase la vista.

Loki apretó los labios hasta formar una fina line blanca. Sus ojos se encendieron con fuego.

—No. Yo no tengo necesidad de forzarte... — retiro una lágrima que escapo por el rabillo de su ojo. Su siguiente comentario la desconcertó. —Puedo hacer reaccionar a tu cuerpo y proporcionarle un placer desconocidos sin recurrir a la fuerza.

Jadia lo miro confundida, pero sus palabras hicieron mella en ella.

—¿Aun cuando yo no lo desee?— su mirada nunca abandono la suya. —Incluso entonces, ¿no me estarías forzando de una manera u otra?

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, antes de responder.

—¿Realmente crees que te dejaría ir? ¿Que contemplaría la más mínima posibilidad de regresarte a la Tierra? ¿Y que podrías continuar con tu vida como si nada hubiera sucedido, si no te toco y regresas intacta?— pregunto con voz inexpresiva, su respuesta estaba allí brillando débilmente en sus ojos, la esperanza. Su voz se volvió dura y posesiva. —No. Yo jamás te dejare ir de mi lado, me perteneces... no importa cuántas veces intestes escapar y alejarte de mí, yo siempre te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que lo dicho por él mataba su última esperanza, también nacía una sensación nueva de pertenecer a alguien, de saberse querida aunque fuera de una forma tan egoísta.

—Tu vida ya no está más en la Tierra, Jadia— declaro con voz dura, sus ojos se volvieron peligrosamente oscuros. —Sera mejor que vayas olvidándote de eso, porque nunca volverás allí.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida, y tomando esa acción erróneamente como protesta, Loki bajo la cabeza y tomo sus labios en un beso feroz y demandante, acallando la posible queja que pudiera emitir; su boca saqueaba la suya sin detenerse, queriendo dejarle bien claro a esa mujer quien era su dueño, contrario a lo que esperaba, su cuerpo pequeño se relajo bajo el suyo mas grande, sus labios blandos y amables, no protestaron en lo absoluto, solo respondieron a su abrasiva invasión con dulzura delicada, poco tiempo después su beso se suavizo. Su lengua tanteó su boca, pidiendo la entrada a la cavernosidad húmeda y oscura de ella, y aunque con indecisión, Jadia separo los labios para dejarlo entrar, al instante se estremeció por el placer que le provocaba, se aventuro a acariciar su lengua con la suya tímidamente en una baile que la dejo sin aliento y con un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Gimió en su boca.

—Solo yo puedo tocarte y tomar todos los placeres que de tu cuerpo— amenazo roncamente, respirando con fuerza, la mirada peligrosa no se había marchado de su rostro. —¿Me lo negaras?

Jadia sabía que aunque quisiera no podía rechazarlo, porque como bien había dicho ya su vida no estaba en la Tierra, nadie ni nada la esperaba allí así que no tenía sentido resistirse a su posesión, y ella realmente no quería resistirse, nunca había querido hacerlo porque con él se sentía más viva que nunca. Él la hacía _sentir_. Y por el momento era suficiente.

—No... yo... — dudo antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, que la atarían irrevocablemente a él. —Yo... solo tu... solo contigo yaceré...

Loki sintió su sangre hervir al oír sus palabras susurradas con voz ronca, sus ojos vieron la aceptación y el rendimiento en la mirada de ella, pero también vio deseo e incertidumbre. Gruño con satisfacción, antes de tomar nuevamente sus labios, queriendo saborearla en profundidad; movió su mano izquierda bajando por su costado, rozando ligeramente su pecho, siguió pasando por su cadera hasta llegar a su rodilla, donde tomo el vestido gris y comenzó a levantarlo, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su suave piel a medida que subía llevando el vestido con él. Y todo el tiempo ella se estremecía delicadamente.

Se elevo un poco sobre ella, para poder retirarlo de su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo femenino, lo tiro a un lado con descuido, luego concentro su mirada ardiente sobre ella; Antes ya la había visto desnuda, cuando ella se bañaba, pero había sido de lejos, esa vez sin embargo la tenía frente a sí, y podía admirarla mejor, tomando con sus manos sus muñecas le levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y las retuvo allí con una sola mano. Su piel color miel dorada brillaba bajo la débil luz del cuarto, sus pechos pequeños pero indudablemente erguidos y bien formados estaban coronados con pezones canela, no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlos con su mano, sus dedos trazaron con lentitud la curva del pecho maravillándose por la suavidad satinada de su tacto, ella se estremeció pero no intento apartarse de su toque, sin embargo permanecía algo tensa. Finalmente su dedo toco su pezón, la caricia le hizo contener la respiración, al sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en ese lugar, mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose de hacer ningún ruido; pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando el bajo su cabeza de cabellos negros sobre su seno y tomo el pezón en la cavernosidad de su boca caliente y húmeda, cuando lo succiono, Jadia grito arqueándose contra él, intento librar sus brazos para poder tomar su cabeza y acercarlo más a sí, pero le fue imposible, el agarre era irrompible.

Loki sonrió con satisfacción. Se tomo su tiempo en su seno saboreándolo, alternando la succión con lametazos, y sintiéndola retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo suavemente; con una última pasada de su lengua, dirigió su boca al otro pecho, prodigándole las mismas atenciones pero sin descuidar el anterior, ya que continuó jugando con ese entre sus dedos; cuando al fin se retiro, Jadia sollozo girando su rostro contra su hombro masculino, su respiración salía en jadeos y el corazón pareció querer estallarle en el pecho, el calor se había extendido desde sus pechos al vientre, donde residía en la unión de sus muslos, quemándola de una necesidad desconocida, quería cerrarlos y encogerse en una bola hasta que pasara esa monstruosa necesidad sin embargo le era imposible con él aun encima de ella.

—Por favor... no puedo mas... — suplico entrecortadamente, su cuerpo temblaba deseoso de más atenciones pero ella sentía que no podría soportarlo.

—Sí que puedes y lo harás... — aseguro con voz ronca de deseo, ella estaba resultando más dulce y atractiva por momentos, su desinhibida reacción ante sus caricias lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Tomo sus labios una vez más, disfrutando de la sensación de sus pechos desnudos contra su torso, con la mano bajo por su estómago hasta el fino pedazo de tela que lo separaba de su feminidad y con sus dedos bordeo la cinturilla antes de arrancarlo rasgándolo con pura satisfacción, nada se interpondría en su camino. Ella lo sintió romper sus braguitas blancas, dejándola completamente expuesta a él, pero estaba demasiado inmersa en sus labios cálidos como para prestar mucha atención a ello, hasta que sus dedos tantearon el botón entre sus piernas, Jadia saltó esquivando su toque pero el apretón de acero en sus muñecas no la dejo moverse más.

—Déjame ver tu rostro— demandó con rudeza, él quería ver todas y cada unas de las expresiones de placer en su cara.

Aun avergonzada ella dejo de ocultarse contra su hombro y conecto sus miradas, su rostro sonrojado y ojos turbios de deseo lo excitaron, cuando empezó a acariciarla nuevamente entre los muslos ella gimió arqueando su cuerpo de nuevo, se retorció a medida que el placer le recorría el cuerpo, soltó un ruidito inentendible y sollozo cuando el placer se hizo insoportable, lucho para librar sus brazos del agarre y elevo las caderas acompasándose a su ritmo, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados hasta que fue demasiado, arqueándose contra él su cuerpo se fragmento, gritando mientras tenía su primer orgasmo.

Todo el tiempo Loki la observó con ojos ardientes y una sonrisa arrogante pintada en sus cincelados labios; el cuerpo de ella temblaba con espasmos residuales del orgasmo, luego se quedo tendida débilmente en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada saliendo en pequeños jadeos, él libero el agarre de sus brazos. Pero aun no estaba ni remotamente satisfecho, le había dado placer obteniéndolo él también con solo verla, pero estaba muy lejos de haber terminado con ella. Solo había aplazado el acoplamiento con juegos previos, deliciosos, pero juegos al fin. Cuando sus dedos volvieron a sondear el botón ya sensibilizado, Jadia dio un respigón y sus pestañas revolotearon, alzando la mirada cansada y satisfecha hacia sus ojos verdes, oscuros por el deseo.

—Aun no hemos acabado, pequeña— aseguro él.

Tanteando mas allá hasta tocar la abertura de su cuerpo que ya estaba húmeda y resbaladiza con los jugos de su orgasmo previo. Su miembro latía necesitando enterrarse plenamente en ese lugar oscuro y acogedor, pero apretando los dientes se contuvo una vez más. Deslizo un dedo en su interior, y Jadia gimió débilmente, estremeciéndose con delicadeza, y él noto que ella como había predicho el primer día que la vio, era bastante estrecha y eso podía llegar a ser un problema ya que él no era nada pequeño, su tamaño era considerable en especial cuando estaba tan excitado como ahora. Cuando interno el segundo dedo y los inserto aun más adentro, se detuvo bruscamente al descubrir algo con lo que no había contado. Una barrera natural. La incredulidad se abrió paso dentro de él, la miro con el asombro pintado en la cara.

—¿Eres virgen?

Jadia había estado aturdida por el placer acontecido, aun así había notado las nuevas caricias que él le prodigó, excitándola de nuevo, haciéndola sonroja por su reacción tan desinhibida. Cuando deslizo el segundo dedo en su interior estirándola contuvo un nuevo gemido, pero sus siguientes palabras la sacaron del aturdimiento del placer por completo. Su mirada de ojos oscuros se encontró con los verdes y su incredulidad.

—S-si... yo... — tartamudeo mortificada, desviando la vista avergonzada. El sentido común estaba regresando y lo que hasta ahora habían hecho la hizo querer esconderse en un rincón oscuro.

Loki estaba atónito por la noticia, ciertamente no se lo había esperado; había creído que ella simplemente carecía de experiencia y que no le había gustado el sexo con anterioridad por alguna causa, pero ahora esa nueva condición explicaba su reserva y el que no pudiera ocultar ninguna de sus reacciones a sus caricias... era porque no sabía cómo, nunca nadie la había tocado del modo en el que él lo había hecho hasta ahora, su cuerpo era totalmente casto y puro, ella realmente _era_ inocente. Cuando logro asimilar esa bomba de noticia, una sonrisa perversa y sensual apareció en sus labios, ningún otro hombre la había poseído, y ahora él sería el único en tomarla y hacerla mujer. No podía ser mejor, ella no podía ser más suya que ahora.

—Interesante... solo vas a ser mía, nadie más te ha tocado ni te tocara aparte de mi.

No le dejo responder, apoderándose de su boca con renovada intensidad, comenzó a excitarla nuevamente con caricias expertas, hasta que se retorció bajo él jadeante y los brazos lo rodearon por los hombros; sus dedos dentro de ella la masajeaban haciendo que su vientre se contrajera alrededor de ellos, Loki trataba de contener su deseo pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, los días de abstinencia le estaban cobrando caro en ese momento, el solo hecho de enterarse de su virginidad había aumentado el ansia por enterrarse en ella y reclamarla como suya. Cuando la hizo gritar con su segundo orgasmo, se quito sus propios pantalones negros que lo restringían y su miembro excitado quedo libre, el deseo corría fuerte por sus venas al tener todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suave y femenino de ella; se instalo en su abertura estremeciéndose al sentir sus jugos cálidos y húmedos en la punta de su miembro.

Ella abrió los ojos y los trabó con los verdes ya oscuros y llenos de deseo contenido. Turbada bajo la vista a su miembro, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver su tamaño, él no había lucido así antes.

—Es... es demasiado grande, no vas a entrar— susurro con miedo, su tamaño la aterrorizaba. —No podre acogerte dentro de mi... es imposible.

Él tomo su rostro con sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a la cara, luego la beso hasta hacerla gemir.

—Tu cuerpo es elástico, podrás acogerme en tu interior Jadia— le aseguro, pero para sus adentro agrego que ella era muy estrecha y probablemente le dolería un montón, porque él era grande y su virginidad no lo hacía todo más fácil.

La punta de su miembro excitado comenzó a entrar en su apretada funda de terciopelo ardiente, y cada milímetro que ingresaba era una dulce tortura por lo apretada y caliente que ella estaba, todo él quería entrar de un solo movimiento en ella y empujar hasta llegar al clímax, pero si lo hacía seguramente la lastimaría mas allá de un arreglo con el brutal acto. Y Loki no deseaba extinguir la luz de su mirada con un acto violento que sería doloroso para ella, por más egoísta que fuera con otras cosas, nunca lo había sido en el dormitorio, y no empezaría ahora.

—Loki, por favor, no me hagas daño... — suplico Jadia jadeante, mientras sentía como su miembro entraba en ella, estirándola hasta el punto en que quemaba un poco, sus manos se tensaron sobre sus hombros musculosos.

Loki no pudo decir palabra, porque no quería mentirle, la iba a lastimar mucho pero al final esperaba que el placer borrara el dolor, porque nunca antes había tomado a una mujer virgen y menos una humana. La punta de su miembro toco la barrera que indicaba su castidad, trabo sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo en los turbados ojos negros de ella que contenían miedo y deseo por igual, antes de romper su barrera de inocencia con una poderosa estocada.

Cuando él traspaso su virginidad, Jadia gritó sintiendo el dolor propagarse, clavo las uñas en sus hombros, lloriqueando e intento alejarse de aquella invasión tan monstruosa que sentía la partiría en dos de un momento a otro, pero el movimiento solo lo impulsaba más dentro de ella; las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro mojando sus cabellos ya húmedos de sudor. Loki maldijo obscenamente cuando entro por completo en su funda de terciopelo ardiente y húmeda, era condenadamente apretada y quería mecerse contra ella pero apretó los diente e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse, sentía su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse por los sollozos y el dolor, ella debía mantenerse quieto o no funcionaria; la abrazo contra su cuerpo posando su cara con la suya, mejilla contra mejilla y le hablo al oído intentando calmarla. Sus sollozos lo mataban.

—Detente pequeña, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mío... el dolor pasara...

Jadia enterró la cara contra su cuello forzando a su cuerpo a quedarse quieto, el movimiento casi la hizo perder el sentido pero tomo varias bocanadas de aire intentando evitarlo. Él la beso en el cuello, luego subió por este hasta alcanzar sus labios en forma de fresa, su boca tomo la suya en un dulce beso que pretendía distraerla y excitarla al mismo tiempo, toda la maestría de años pasados la utilizó para aplacarla, succiono sus pechos e inserto la mano entre sus muslos acariciándola, hasta que dejo de llorar poco a poco, y sus caderas se agitaron. Ella gimió suavemente y él sonrió. Llevo su boca al cuello donde lamió la piel sensible allí y luego la mordió y succiono, dejando allí su marca, ella soltó un gritito ahogado.

—Loki... — gimoteo, removiéndose bajo su cuerpo, el dolor desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por un delicioso y desconocido placer.

Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella con suavidad, sintiéndola arquearse contra él, la tomo de las caderas para penetrarla más hondo y profundo, tanto como pudiera llegar; el sudor corría por su rostro y cuerpo, al igual que en el de ella. Sentía su pequeña boca recorrer su mandíbula con dulces y suaves besos, mientras sus manos tanteaban su espalda acariciando los abultados músculos, sus uñas raspaban su piel con suavidad provocándole escalofríos y estremecimientos de placer, que poco a poco minaban su control.

Ella suspiro, jadeo y gimió, apretándose contra su cuerpo musculoso, deleitándose en lo masculino que resultaba y en lo placentero y sensual que eran sus embestidas, el placer había dejado atrás al dolor, y aunque él la estiraba hasta un punto alarmante, no lo rechazo, simplemente se acoplo al ritmo suave que tomo; pero a medida que aumento la excitación de ambos, sus embistes se profundizaron y volvieron más fuertes, los dedos que tomaban sus caderas se apretaron pero sin hacerle daño alguno. Loki gruño en su oído, y ella mordió su cuello con apenas fuerza suficiente para hacérselo sentir, luego su húmeda lengua lo lamió a lo largo saboreando su piel salobre, eso lo descontrolo casi por completo.

Jadia se estremeció cuando un espasmo de placer la recorrió, contrayendo su vientre alrededor de el miembro de él; Loki la beso hambriento, devorando sus labios con los suyos a medida que sus embestidas aumentaron, su resbaladiza entrada y el calor de su cuerpo al rozarse lo volvieron loco, la hizo poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y ambos gimieron, la posición había aumentado la penetración, y los jadeos de ambos eran claramente audibles en la habitación. Sus manos tomaron los pechos de ella frotando sus pezones hasta volverlos dos botones duros, no pudo evitar succionarlos con su ardiente boca, y ella emitió un ruidito a medias entre un gemido y un sollozo; cuando la penetro con fuerza Jadia no pudo controlarse y se corrió en sus brazos, gritando su nombre mientras sollozaba de placer y su cuerpo se sacudía sin control en un espasmo violento.

Al sentirla llegar al clímax, su vientre lo apretó de tal manera que Loki perdió por completo el control y acelero las embestidas, hasta que su miembro se sacudió con fuerza mandando una bola de fuego por todo su cuerpo que desboco en su sexo, al instante siguiente libero su semilla caliente en el tibio interior de ella, estremeciéndose por el demoledor placer de su unión. La beso con ferocidad, mientras sentía la completa liberación de su simiente y las oleadas de espasmos de placer creciente que ella experimentaba mientras se aferraba a él con desesperación. El orgasmo era el más intenso que hubiera tenido jamás.

Ambos estaban perdidos en su mutua pasión.

* * *

**So... aqui esta! espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
